Los caballeros de la oscuridad
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Antes de nada quiero decir que es un Trunks x Goten...Goten desaparece diez años después aparece con otra identidad y no recuerda nada de su pasado, solo algunas cosas que ve en sus sueños pero el emperador vendrá a la tierra para destruirla
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor: **aquí traigo otra historia algo diferente a lo que hecho por que es un Yaoi entre Trunks y Goten si no os gusta este genero será que no lo leáis pero también habrá lucha, espero que os guste habrá sufrimiento por parte de Goku, Trunks y Goten espero que os guste

Personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama y eso quiere decir que no son míos pero algunos si los son

Capitulo 1

Era de noche en la Corporación Capsula, todos representaba que estaban durmiendo menos una persona que estaba mirando por la ventana su semblante era triste, con un suspiro se apoyó en la pared para que lentamente se deslizarse asta quedar sentado con la rodillas entre su rostro sin contenerse empezó a llorar recordando lo que pasó hace diez años, sin darse cuenta puso su mano en su cuello cogiendo una cadena de oro que le recordó como si fuera ese momento como se la regalaron hizo una sonrisa nostálgica pensando que esa persona no estaba con ellos por la culpa de él por salvarle la vida, cerro los ojos y recordó como su mejor amigo le regaló la cadena para su noveno cumpleaños

Flash Back

Un niño de ocho años con el pelo alborotado corría por el bosque de la montaña Paoz con mucha prisa, al llegar al lago se paró mirando por todos los lados, asta que encontró lo que buscaba a su mejor amigo lo miró detenidamente estaba de espaldas sentado en la orilla, el niño con el pelo alborotado se acercó al otro niño

-Trunks perdona por la tardanza-exclamó sin aliento

-no te preocupes Goten-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa-que es lo que me tienes que decir … ya sabes que tengo que estar en casa pronto para la fiesta de mi cumpleaños

-si lo se-dijo Goten con una sonrisa y sentándose al lado de Trunks-quería darte mi regalo de cumpleaños

-no tenías que regalarme nada-respondió el niño con el cabello lila

-te acuerdas que tú me regalaste esta cadena en mi cumpleaños?-enseñándosela era muy fina y de oro y el otro niño afirmó-pues yo quería hacerte un regalo igual para que me recuerdes siempre-sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja y se la entregó a Trunks y este la cogió-mama me ayudó ha escogerla … y estuve mucho tiempo ahorrando-Trunks abrió la caja y sacó una cadena de oro muy fina

-gracias Goten -dijo Trunks con una sonrisa -te prometo que nunca me la quitare

-yo tampoco lo haré … esto es el símbolo de nuestra amistad

-si de nuestra amistad-dijo Trunks en un susurro para si mismo

-será mejor que te vallas, yo me tengo que ir, papa me espera-dijo Goten empezando a volar

-adiós Goten-dijo Trunks suspirando "si supieras lo que significas para mi" volvió a suspirar pensando y se marchó del lugar

Fin Flash Back

Trunks se levantó y se tumbó en la cama necesitaba descansar, siempre se preguntaba que habría pasado con Goten, parecía que eso no le importaba a nadie excepto a él y a sus padres sobre todo a Goku, sabía que no se lo iba a decir a nadie pero el saiyan puro se sentía culpable por lo que le pasó a su hijo menor, otras lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules, todo lo que pasó fue tan rápido, esos enemigos que aparecieron y la desaparición de Goten, y él al ser su mejor amigo lo único que hizo fue rendirse para que Goten desapareciera, se sentía tan culpable cada segundo que pasaba desde hace diez años se sentía mas culpable, sus padres se dieron cuenta y cada vez estaban mas preocupados por su salud por que había días que ni siquiera quería salir de su habitación, y si salía era por su madre que en cierta manera le obligaba para hacer vida, cuantas veces deseé que esa cosa me fuera atrapado a mi a Trunks Brief, pero no fue a él a mi mejor amigo a Son Goten a la persona que mas amaba, yo me juré al ser él mas pequeño que yo y yo mas fuerte que él que le protegería y que fue lo que pasó es que él me protegió a mi, y yo que hice rendirme mirar como su padre intentaba y sin éxito alguno que esa cosa se lo llevara, yo sabía que él era importarme para mi pero no mi di cuanta de mis sentimientos hacia él asta ese momento, yo se que en el fondo de mi corazón que Goten esta vivo y espero volver a verle, con esos pensamientos y con los ojos hinchados Trunks se durmió pero deseando no volver a despertar

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

En lugar alejado de la tierra, cuatro personas encapuchadas sonreían con malicia

-entonces el próximo lugar que quiere conquistar el emperador es la dimensión del norte-dijo una voz femenina

-exactamente Riha-dijo una voz masculina pero suave

-y sabéis a que parte de esa dimensión tenemos que ir?-preguntó un hombre con voz grabe

-eso lo debe de saber el general Daiko-habló el hombre con voz suave

-Rex, crees que el emperador estará satisfecho con el trabajo?-dijo Riha

-Seguro que si-dijo Rex -además nosotros los caballeros de la oscuridad somos invencibles-con sonrisa arrogante-cuando partiremos general

-la puerta dimensional se abrirá dentro de unos segundos-dijo una voz profunda

-y exactamente a que planeta iremos general?-preguntó Daiko

-al planeta Tierra -dijo sin expresión alguna el general-tenemos que acabar con una raza que habita en ese planeta

-y que raza es Roy?-preguntó Riha, el general la miró

-los saiyans junto con su descendencia y compañeras-los otros tres se miraron entre si

-tenéis algún inconveniente?-preguntó el general de mala gana, sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza-a si me gusta chicos-en ese momento se abrió el portal-es el momento de dejar la zona oscura-los otros asintieron y se metieron en el portal

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

En la montaña Paoz había dos humildes casas en una de ellas vivía el guerrero mas poderoso que había eliminado a todos los que querían destruir la tierra, pero en ese momento desde hacía diez años se le había quitado las ganas de defender la Tierra, seguía entrenando pero no con el mismo entusiasmo, muchas veces su esposa Chichi tenía que obligarlo a entrenar, ella también había cambiado tenía que ser fuerte había perdido a su hijo pequeño pero sabía que se encontraba en algún lugar del universo, muchas veces obligaba a su marido Goku a entrenar, los dos entrenaba juntos no dejaría que su a adorado esposo cayera en una depresión como le pasó años atrás, ella sabía que no era tan fuerte como él pero se esforzaba al máximo para darle un buen combate, Goku se encontraba a fuera de su casa era temprano y estaba entrenando su hijo Gohan ya no entrenaba tenía demasiado trabajo o se dedicaba a su familia, Goku suspiro fuertemente los malos recuerdos le atormentaba en como no pudo ayudar a su hijo pequeño para que no le absorbiera ese agujero negro, él no pudo hacer nada lo busco durante años sin ninguna pista asta que se resigno, todos lo convencieron excepto su esposa y Trucks, Goku sonrió al recordar al hijo de Vegeta era verdad que él y su esposa lo estaban pasando mal pero ese muchacho estaba en agujero sin fondo era el único que insistía en seguir buscando, Goku sabía que se echaba la culpa de lo que sucedió si solo Goten fuera ahorrado su últimas fuerzas para salir de esa prisión, pero lo utilizó para salvar a su amigo Trunks estaba orgulloso de su hijo por eso, pero muy en el fondo no quería que lo fuera hecho, Goku volvió a suspirar fuertemente al recordar unas de las palabras que Goten le dijo a él antes que los enemigos aparecieran

Flash Back

Goku y Chichi estaban en el patio hablando mas bien discutiendo, en ese momento Goku como su esposa escucharon un ruido los se dirigieron al lugar y ahí encontraron a Goten huyendo de la casa y escapándose por la ventana, Goku por ese hecho se enfadó

-Goten donde crees que vas-gritó Goku, el niño se paró de inmediato y miró a sus padres, pudo ver como su padre estaba enfadado por que lo estaba desobedeciendo y su madre estaba triste por lo que estaba haciendo

-yo solo quería … -no pudo terminar de hablar por que su padre se adelantó

- estás castigado … tu hermano Gohan no era como tú … no podrías parecerte un poco a él -Goten se enfadó por ese comentario siempre su padre desde que habíha vuelto a la vida lo comparaba con su hermano mayor

-pue yo no soy él-gritó Goten -estoy cansado que me compares con él

-si te comportaras como debes, y no utilizaras tus poderes para hacer de las tuyas te puedo asegurar que no te compararía con él

-estoy arto del castigo -gritó Goten con lágrimas-entiende que no soy él … además por lo que pasó en la escuela ni Trunks ni yo sabíamos que estaban mama ni Bulma ni el director

-Goten vuelve a tu cuarto -dijo Goku enfadado-ahora

-no-gritó Goten mirando a los ojos a su padre con lágrimas-te odio, te odio papa-el niño se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, por otra parte Goku se quedo descolocado por las palabras de su hijo

-Goku no hagas caso de esas palabras -dijo dulcemente la voz de Chichi - es solo un niño se le pasará

-nunca pensé que escucharía esas palabras de mi propio hijo-dijo Goku en un susurro

-por que no vas a buscarlo -dijo Chichi del mismo modo de antes

-de acuerdo-Goku se marchó ha buscar a su hijo, le fue fácil, el niño estaba en el lago sentado, Goku se acercó y el niño se levantó de golpe mirando con seriedad a su padre

-entiendo que lo que hicimos estaba mal-dijo Goten serio

-Goten solo quiero que comprendas que si utilizas tu poder puedes herir a alguien

-quiero estar solo-dijo rotundamente Goten, Goku suspiró sabía que el castigo que le había impuesto era algo drástico

-Goten … -Goku no pudo seguir hablando por que notó unas energías que no conocía miró al cielo, lo único pensó es que esas presencias no le hacía nada de gracia

-papa -dijo Goten, su padre no quitó la vista del cielo -sientes eso

-si-contestó Goku-voy ha averiguar de que se trata-Goku empezó a volar lentamente y luego miró a su hijo-vamos Goten-el niño se sorprendió pero rápidamente se puso feliz

-que bien -gritó Goten de felicidad y empezó a volar Goku lo miró sonrió y pensó " se parece tanto a mi, como he podido compararle con Gohan " y sin pensarlo los dos se fueron donde estaban esas presencias desconocidas

Fin Flash Back

Goku estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien lo llamaba

-papa-gritó su hijo mayor al lado de él

-que pasa?-preguntó desconcertado Goku

-no sientes esas presencias?-preguntó Gohan, Goku se concentró y efectivamente sentía cuatro presencias

-voy ha ir a averiguar que pasa?-dijo Goku decidido pero sin muchas ganas

-abuelito puedo ir contigo-dijo la voz de una niña, Goku como Gohan se giraron

-no puedes ir Pan-dijo Gohan

-pero por que-siguió la niña

-por que aún eres muy pequeña Pan-habló la madre de la niña mejor dicho Videl

-pero … -dijo Pan pero fue cortada por su abuelo

-ya has oído a tu madre Pan -dijo Goku comenzando a volar

-espera papa voy contigo-dijo Gohan, Goku solo le sonrió

-Goku ves con cuidado-gritó Chichi

-tú también Gohan-dijo Videl

Gohan y Goku estaban volando hacia la presencia que sintieron, llegaron rápido, al llegar pudieron ver cuatro personas tres de ellas se les podía ver la cara una de ellas era una chica pero los otros tres eran chicos aunque uno de ellos tenía una capucha que no se le veía la cara, también llegaron Vegeta junto con Trunks

-entonces este es el planeta Tierra-dijo el chico de la capucha con una sonrisa

-quién sois vosotros?-preguntó Gohan y los cuatro se pusieron a reír

-los que os van ha enviar al mismísimo infierno-dijo otra vez el chico de la capucha -pero seré bueno y os diré somos los caballeros de la oscuridad

-creéis que nos vais a vencer -dijo Vegeta con arrogancia-se nota que no sabéis quien soy

-a si y quien eres?-preguntó la mujer

-yo soy el príncipe de los saiyans-dijo con orgullo Vegeta-el príncipe Vegeta- los cuatro caballeros de la oscuridad se sorprendieron y después se sorprendieron

-Riha ocúpate de ese chico moreno-dijo el chico de la capucha señalando a Gohan

-claro que si Roy

-con que eres el príncipe-dijo uno con voz grabe-te hemos encontrado pronto, yo Daiko acabaré contigo

-general yo me ocuparé del otro

-de acuerdo Rex -dijo el general, Rex fue atacar a Trunks, el general desapareciendo y poniéndose rápidamente delante de Goku-tú también eres un saiyan?-Goku no contestó estaba asombrado por la velocidad de ese chico-juraría que si …. Puedo notar que tienes un gran nivel de energía-Goku notó que todos ya habían comenzado a luchar, el general con movimientos lentos se quitó la capucha mostrando su rostro, Goku se quedó asombrado miró cada milímetro de ese chico, pelo negro largo atado en una coleta baja, ojos negros, le recordó tanto a Goten a su hijo negó con la cabeza pero ese chico si lo miraba bien se parecía a el mismo algo dentro de él le decía que si, estaba seguro era él su hijo que estuvo buscando durante años, le miró a los ojos en ellos había tanto odio y muchas cosas que no pudo descifrar, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó el primer movimiento de ese chico que fue un puñetazo en la cara, Goku lo miró y sonrió con felicidad había encontrado a su hijo que le quitaron hace diez años

El general volvió atacar a Goku, el saiyan puro se sorprendió por lo rápido que era el chico, Goku tenía que admitirlo le costaba mucho seguir el ritmo de la lucha, le costaba parar los ataques del general, por otro lado Roy se puso enfrente de Goku estiro su brazo con la palma de la mano extendida y concentró energía una vez que la tenía preparada la iba lanzar

-Goten no lo hagas-gritó Goku, todos los demás pararon de luchar, Rex, Daiko y Riha como sus adversarios estaban distraídos por el grito de Goku les lanzaron una bola de energía dejándolos inconscientes ya que estaban mal heridos y después miraron a su general y a Goku, el primero hizo desaparecer la bola de energía ya que estaba desconcertado, Goku se relajó y en su mente solo había una cosa acercarse a su hijo -Goten no me recuerdas-el chico solo estaba metido en sus pensamientos y no escuchaba lo que le decía Goku -soy tu padre-los tres caballeros de la oscuridad se miraron enfadados, en cambió el general solo negaba con la cabeza no entendía el por que ese hombre también sabía ese nombre ( Goten no escucho lo demás que le dijo Goku ) solo lo sabía el chico que aparecía en sus sueños

-no-dijo el general -mi nombre es Roy-y se fue del lugar, Goku le iba ha seguir pero en su camino se pusieron Rex, Riha y Daiko

-hagamos un trato saiyan-dijo Daiko

Continuará …………………………..

espero que os haya gustado... si hay faltas de ortografía perdonarme... espero algún comentario constructivo


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autora: **otro capitulo espero que os guste

Capitulo 2

Goku los miró con desconfianza, miró a tierra donde estaban sus compañeros y bajo donde estaban se iba ha dirigir hacia ellos pero una voz lo detuvo

-no te preocupes saiyan están vivos - dijo con Riha , Goku se giro y vio detrás suyo a los tres chicos -que me dices quieres hacer el trato

-yo no hago trato con nadie-dijo con un tono de voz serio Goku

-yo creía que querrías recuperar a Roy-continuó Riha, Goku la miró sin entender-él es tu hijo es lo que habías dicho antes

-antes tengo que curar a mis amigos-dijo Goku acercándose a Gohan

-por eso no te preocupes-dijo Riha-yo les curaré -ella se acercó a Gohan y le tocó la cara, después a Vegeta y por último a Trunks

-ella tiene el poder de curar con tan solo tocar el cuerpo de la persona herida-dijo Rex al ver la confusión de Goku

-él es muy joven-dijo Riha mirando a Trunks-aparte de atractivo-en ese momento Trunks como los demás se despertaron y al ver a sus tres enemigos se pusieron en posición de batalla, Riha se acercó a Trunks-si eres atractivo con unos ojos impresionantes

-yo de ti no me acercaría a ese chico Riha-dijo Daiko con mirada indiferente-él nunca se fijaría en ti

-que es lo que queréis -gritó Goku, los tres chicos le miraron con una sonrisa que a Goku no le gustó-haría cualquier cosa por tener de vuelta a mi hijo

-nos tenéis que ayudar a eliminar al emperador-dijo Rex

-quien es ese tipo?-preguntó Vegeta

-él es el ser mas despreciable que hay en todo el universo-dijo Daiko-es muy poderoso y aparte de eso es un hechicero

-un hechicero?-dijo Gohan sin entender

-por que queréis que os ayudemos?-preguntó Goku

-es simple saiyan-dijo Rex -acabando con su vida liberaras al general

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Gohan

-será mejor que nos presentemos y os expliquemos a si entenderéis … yo soy Riha la segunda al mando de los caballeros de la oscuridad también se sobre hechizos, él es -señalando al que estaba apoyado en un árbol con caras de pocos amigos-Daiko tiene el poder de leer la mente como el corazón, y el otro -señalando al otro chico- es Rex puede controlar los elementos de la naturaleza, y al que habéis visto antes es Roy es nuestro general primero en el mando-poniéndose seria- con él tenéis que tener cuidado a parte de ser el mas fuerte de nosotros es el que sabe hechizar y invocar a las fuerzas oscuras de la zona oscura, el emperador le ha enseñado muy bien, nunca os fiéis de él, el mata por placer le da igual que sean niños, ancianos lo que sea le gusta ver sufrir a sus enemigos -Goku no podía creer lo que escuchaba sobre Goten, él no podía ser a si era imposible

-por que queremos que nos ayudéis contra el emperador es simple nosotros no podemos contra él-dijo Rex seriamente- nos mataría ya que no puede hacernos mas daño psicológico

-nosotros venimos de dimensiones diferentes-dijo Daiko-yo de la dimensión este que ya esta dominada por el emperador, Rex de la dimensión oeste que también esta dominada por el emperador, Riha es de la dimensión sur que el emperador la tiene bajo control, y esta es la dimensión del norte de donde es el general que aún no la tiene dominada

-el emperador gracias a nosotros las dominó -dijo Riha bastante seria y nostálgica- él necesita para tener mas poder que nosotros destruyamos nuestro planeta junto con nuestros familiares de nuestra dimensión, por eso estamos aquí para que Roy mate a su familia y después destruya este planeta

-por eso la orden del emperador era destruir a los saiyan junto con su descendencia y compañera -Rex dijo acercándose a ellos-si el general hiciera eso, el emperador recibiría el poder supremo

-una vez que nosotros destruimos nuestro planeta tuvimos nuestros recuerdos -continuó Daiko

-nosotros teníamos pesadillas de nuestros recuerdos -dijo Riha- no lo entendíamos el por que, pero el emperador siempre cuando íbamos a sus dominios nos hacía dormir para borrar los recuerdos -y eso lo hace ahora con Roy … a nosotros en una edad temprana nos absorbió un agujero negro al igual que a Roy, siempre hemos vivido allí … nos vais ayudar?

-si-dijo Goku sin pensar, Gohan lo miró sin entender

-papa-dijo Gohan -como sabes que él es Goten y lo mas importante como puedes confiar en ellos han intentado matarnos

-yo se que es Goten -contestó Goku seguro- lo he visto de cerca y no me puedo equivoco … sabía que tu hermano aparecería Gohan- lo único que hizo Gohan es suspirar él no confiaba en esos tres pero si su padre confía habría que apoyarle

-so os hemos atacado es para que el general no sospeche-dijo Daiko seriamente-además no sabíamos que él-señalando a Goku- es su padre

-entiendo -dijo Gohan, miró a Trunks y Vegeta-y que vais hacer vosotros?

-una buena lucha no me la pierdo-dijo Vegeta sonriendo

-yo también ayudaré-dijo Trunks algo temeroso y confundido por lo que habían explicado esos chicos y sobre todo la seguridad que Goku decía que el otro muchacho era Goten

Será mejor que vallamos a la Corporación Capsula y expliquemos esto a Bulma y a Chichi -dijo Goku

-estás loco Kakaroto-dijo enfadado Vegeta

-ellos están de nuestro lado Vegeta -dijo Goku

-no te preocupes príncipe Vegeta no os haremos nada-dijo Daiko sarcásticamente, Vegeta lo miró desconfiado

-será mejor que vallamos -dijo Goku empezando a volar y los demás lo siguieron

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

En otro lugar en un lago Roy estaba sentado a los pies de un árbol con la cabeza en sus rodillas meciéndose, no podía entender como ese hombre sabía ese nombre y sobre todo se dirigió a él, cuando tenía las pesadillas el emperador se las quitaba y ahora mismo en el estado que estaba no quería ir donde estaba el que le creo, suspiró hondamente, empezaba ha tener dolor de cabeza se extrañó bastante por que siempre que tenía los sueños luego le venía ese horrible dolor en la cabeza sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos

Flash Back

Un niño con pelo alborotado estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana tenía cara de aburrimiento y tristeza

De repente se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y se abrió, quien entró era una mujer morena con ojos negros podía verla claramente la imagen de esa mujer que se sentó en la cama

-Goten -dijo la mujer dulcemente-verdad que entiendes por que estás castigado?

-si mama lo entiendo -dijo el niño suspirando y sentándose al lado de su madre

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso

-mama-dijo Goten tristemente-papa me odia

-cariño el no te odia, él quiere que entiendas que hay consecuencias después de hacer algo que no está bien

-y por que me compara con Gohan, yo no soy él

-se que eso no está bien, pero Goten tu padre te quiere y mucho

-si tú lo dices

-cariño como puedo hacer que entiendas eso

-debe de ser que llevo un mes y medio encerrado en la habitación-dijo el niño con una sonrisa triste-eso me debe de volver loco

-voy a convencer a tu padre para visitar la Corporación Capsula-dijo la mujer acariciando sus cabellos

-de veras -dijo feliz Goten

A si podrás ver a Trunks, seguro que lo estás echando de menos

-si me hace mucha falta

-Goten sabes que te quiero mucho verdad

-si, y yo a ti también te quiero mami -la mujer abrazó a su hijo iba a salir del cuarto de su hijo cuando se oyó un gritó

-Chichi

Fin Flash Back

Roy se levantó pensativo en quien debería ser esa mujer, él sabía perfectamente que el niño era él pero se negaba a creerlo, podía sentir los sentimientos del niño como si fueran suyos cuando tenía esos sueños lo sentía como real, estaba enfadado consigo mismo al no saber quien era esas personas, a Chichi su madre como decía el niño y al tal Trunks los podía ver perfectamente sus rostros pero si aparecía otra persona sus rostros no se podían ver con claridad al igual que sus voces, entonces le vino a la mente el lugar que mencionó la mujer, "Corporación Capsula " susurró con fastidio " tengo que encontrar ese lugar, algo me dice que si existe en este lugar " se acercó a un pequeño río y se miró en el "no entiendo nada sobre estos sueños, el emperador dice que a nosotros cuatro nos creo, entonces por que parece que lo de los sueños ya lo he vivido " Roy retiró esos pensamientos de su mente, y empezó a volar asta que encontró una ciudad bastante grande su vista se dirigió a un parque y sin pensarlo aterrizó ahí, miró todo a su alrededor asta las personas que lo miraban raro por aparecer volando, se dirigió a un columpio y se apoyó en él entonces una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro, levantó el puño a la altura de la cara y este empezó a salir algo de electricidad, de repente apareció por todo el parque unos mini monstruos de color verde, las mujeres, los niños y todos los que estaban allí empezaron asustarse de esas criaturas y empezaron a gritar y correr, y las criaturas les seguía a una gran velocidad enganchándose en el cuerpo de las victimas, en cambio Roy por ver ese espectáculo sonreía con malicia, una mujer se acercó a él para pedirle ayuda, Roy la miró con despreció esa mirada a la mujer no le gustó y se asustó e iba ha empezar a correr pero no pudo, ella se dio la vuelta para ver a ese chico que la miraba sin pestañear, Roy lo único que hizo es abrir la palma de su mano para cerrarla lentamente, una vez que la tuvo cerrada la mujer cayó al suelo sin vida, Roy la miró y miró a su alrededor ya no había gritos ni nada solo cuerpos , las criaturas miraron a Roy y se iban acercar para atacarle pero el con un movimiento rápido las hizo desaparecer

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

En la Corporación Capsula se encontraban las dos familias de los dos saiyan junto con los tres caballeros de la oscuridad, Goku les explicó lo que había pasado, Pan y Bra se pusieron a ver la televisión unos dibujos animados

-Goku estás diciendo que ese chico era Goten?-dijo Chichi feliz pero a la vez triste

-si Chichi es él-dijo Goku, Trunks decidió marcharse de allí ya que necesitaba estar solo

De repente en la televisión hicieron un avance informativo, todos miraron a la televisión para saber lo que decía

-señores y señoras televidente -decía la mujer de la televisión con cara de espanto-hace escasos unos minutos ha habido un suceso espantoso en la ciudad del norte, unas criaturas que han aparecido de la nada han empezado atacar a las personas que estaban en el parque de dicha ciudad, no ha sobrevivido nadie, han muerto mujeres niños y ancianos, pero al igual que han aparecido esas criaturas han desaparecido, cuando tengamos mas información volveremos a conectar para informarles-todos se quedaron perplejos por la noticia

-estoy segura que ha sido Roy-dijo Riha

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Rex

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Roy estaba volando asta que vio un edificio bastante grande y de color amarillo y con letras grandes que decía Corporación Capsula, el chico sonrió por encontrar lo que buscaba y bajó a tierra mirando el edificio intensamente, otra vez le empezó a doler la cabeza y se puso su mano en la cabeza cerrando los ojos

Flash Back

En un descampado un hombre con el pelo alborotado y un niño con la misma forma de pelo que el hombre, el niño se fijo en la cara del hombre y la vio borrosa e inconscientemente movió la cabeza para los lados, el niño miró al frente y vio que ahí se encontraban tres hombres muy corpulentos con sonrisas cínicas, el niño miró a su derecha y pudo ver a un chico que no podía ver tampoco su rostro con claridad, pudo observar que había mas gente, una persona que tampoco podía ver su cara con turbante que se quitaba su capa, también otro hombre a su izquierda que tampoco podía ver su rostro pero tenía pinta de estar enfadado y al lado suyo había un niño con cabellos lilas, el primer niño en llegar al verlo se puso feliz

-Trunks-gritó alegre el niño con cabellos negros, el otro niño lo miró y sonrió

-Goten-dijo Trunks acercándose a su amigo-no crees que nos vamos a divertir con esos- de mientras ellos hablaban los adultos también hablaban con los desconocidos, asta que sintieron que el acompañante de Goten como el de Trunks se transformaron y empezaron los dos atacar al que parecía el mas fuerte, el chico moreno también empezó atacar otro de los desconocidos y el hombre del turbante hizo lo mismo con el que quedaba, los dos niños miraban sorprendidos las tres peleas, parecía equilibrada pero la verdad es que Goten se asustó cuando el hombre del turbante como el chico moreno cayeron al suelo y después pasó lo mismo con los otros dos, Goten y Trunks iban a comenzar atacar a los desconocidos pero un ruido por detrás les hizo girarse para ver lo que tenían detrás, eran unos mini monstruos de color verde, cual fue su sorpresa que esas cosas eran muy rápidas y empezaron atacar a los dos niños, Trunks se transformó en súper saiyan y Goten hizo lo mismo, cuando parecía que las tenían derrotadas se levantaban, los dos niños estaban cansados habían demasiadas, Goten miró al cielo y vio que vez de haber tres enemigos ya quedaban dos, pero los adultos estaban tan concentrados en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta lo que le pasaban a los dos niños, Goten cada vez tenía menos fuerzas y miró a su amigo que al parecer le pasaba lo mismo, Goten escuchó un ruido fuerte intento saber que pasaba pero no pudo, se dio cuenta que su amigo se des transformó y que debajo de sus pies aparecía un agujero negro que parecí absorberlo, Goten escuchaba gritos desesperados llamándolo a él y Trunks, se fijo en sus pies y pudo ver que se estaba abriendo otro agujero negro que le estaba absorbiendo, tenía miedo pero volvió a mirar a Trunks y con un último esfuerzo concentró energía en las palmas de sus manos lanzándosela a Trunks apartándolo de ese agujero este fue atrapado por el chico moreno, Goten se des transformó ya no tenía nada de energía y sonrió por salvar la vida de su amigo, Goten ya no hacía nada por defenderse las criaturas que lo tenía aprisionado lo soltaron , las lágrimas le salían de los ojos pensando que no volvería a ver a sus padres y hermano ni a Trunks, cuando pensaba que ese agujero lo había absorbido una mano lo agarró y miró a la persona que lo estaba ayudando

-Goten te voy a sacar de aquí-dijo el hombre con quien había llegado ese sitio

-Papa-dijo con un hilo de voz llorando

-no te pienso soltar te lo prometo-dijo ese hombre haciendo el esfuerzo de no soltarlo, Goten intentaba ayudar pero no podía ya que no tenía la fuerzas necesarias y algo la absorbía con fuerza hacia dentro, el niño vio como la mano del hombre sangraba considerable mente no entendía por que, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que si el hombre no lo soltaba caerían los dos y eso no se lo iba a perdonar

-papa suéltame

-no pienso hacerlo nunca, eres mi hijo, y te voy a sacar de aquí

-por favor papi suéltame, hace un año que volviste a la vida, no quiero que dejes por mi culpa a mi hermano ni a mi mama-decía el niño intentando soltarse del agarre -di le a mi mimi que la quiero mucho papi-

-no pienso soltarte, lo has entendido no lo haré-dijo el hombre con enfado, y de repente gritó soltando la mano de Goten y el agujero se cerró

Fin Flash Back

Roy abrió los ojos no entendía que significaba eso, negó con la cabeza bruscamente y miró al frente y sonrió ya que enfrente suyo había un chico lentamente se acercó a él y cual fue su sorpresa al reconocer a ese chico que él estaba igual de sorprendido al verlo

-Trunks! -exclamó

-Goten-dijo Trunks en un susurro, Goten lo miró con incredulidad y lo único que Trunks hizo es dar un paso atrás pero la pared de la casa le impedía seguir

-pensé que no eras real-dijo Goten, y con su mano lentamente acarició la cara de Trunks, el chico de pelo lila estaba nervioso no por miedo si no por la cercanía que tenía los dos, sin darse cuenta empezó a derramar lágrimas, por otro lado Goten estaba como el otro muchacho pero no le iba a dejar ir en sus sueños si se marchaba pero esto era real y no dejaría, sin previo aviso Goten besó los labios de Trunks, este último no atino a lo que pasaba asta que reacciono y correspondió el beso aunque estuviera estático quería tocarle pero tenía miedo que desapareciera, Goten estaba disfrutando de ese beso él no se corto y empezó acariciar a Trunks por el cuerpo, al cabo de un rato los dos se separaron para coger aire, una vez que lo recuperaron Goten le volvió a besa pero esta vez Trunks se atrevió acariciarlo sabiendo que no era un sueño, un ruido hizo que se separaran y Goten puso sus dedos en los labio de Trunks-no te muevas … no pienso permitir nunca que te separes de mi … que date aquí-le susurro, Trunks iba a decir algo pero un beso en los labios pero demasiado corto para su gusto no le permitió hablar, se puso sus dedos en los labios con una sonrisa, cuando volvió a la realidad Goten ya no estaba

Continuará ……………………………………………

**Nota autira: **espero que os haya gustado se que es algo largo ... espero comentarios XFA


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autora: **otro capitulo espero que os guste

****

Capitulo 3

Bulma y Chichi estaban en la entrada de la Corporación Capsula la de pelo negro al lado de la puerta de entrada y la peli azul un peldaño mas abajo, de repente apareció Roy serio y las miró, ellas lo miraron al principio se asustaron e inmediatamente se sorprendieron

-Goten!-exclamó Bulma fuertemente, al escuchar ese grito los guerreros que se encontraban en la casa salieron para ver que sucedía y los tres caballeros de la oscuridad que estaban con ellos se quedaron en el aire sin ser visto por su general, en cambio Roy al escuchar ese nombre se enfadó

-mi nombre es Roy - el chico miró a los guerreros que estaban ahí y observó detenidamente ha Gohan, este se intimidó por la forma que lo miraba, el general sin pensarlo se acercó a Gohan y lo encaró-tengo el presentimiento que te he visto en algún lugar-Gohan solo lo miró y afirmó en las dudas que tenía sobre el chico y sonrió al reconocer que efectivamente era su hermano pequeño, pero también se alegró por que parecía que lo había reconocido

-me recuerdas?-preguntó Gohan tímidamente

-de que te tengo que recordar -dijo sin mas Roy, este se giró y dio unos pasos adelante quedando a una cierta distancia de los guerreros, miró con despreció a Bulma, sin mas estiró su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta, de ella apareció electricidad, de repente Bulma sintió vacío de bajo de sus pies y comenzando a entrar en pánico y gritó, Vegeta se asustó por que debajo de Bulma había un agujero negro hiba a ir ayudarla pero no pudo una fuerza inexplicable no le dejaba mover ni a él ni a los otros guerreros que estaban en ese lugar, Roy sonrió con malicia-eso te pasa mujer por llamarme de ese nombre-Bulma creía que iba a caer a dentro pero una mano la detuvo

-Bulma, yo te sacaré de ahí-dijo Chichi

-no me sueltes por favor -contestó Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos, Chichi hacía todo lo posible para sacarla pero no podía una fuerza desconocida la empujaba hacia dentro, Roy se fijó en los guerreros que estaban intentando moverse pero no podían, escucho el grito del chico moreno como decía mama y pensó " se parece al muchacho del sueño " volvió a girarse para ver las mujeres, se centró a la mujer morena que hacía todo lo posible para sacar a la otra, Roy se acercó con paso lento para observar a la mujer morena por que le recordaba a alguien

-yo de ti la soltaría mujer-dijo Roy -si no la sueltas caerás a la zona oscura con ella y te puedo decir que no es un sitio agradable-Chichi no contestó pero ella pase lo que pase no soltaría a su amiga

-Goten!!-gritó alguien detrás de él, Roy se giró y vio a Trunks con cara de preocupación esto le asombró al general-sácalas de ahí te lo suplico-dijo Trunks con desesperación en la voz

-por que-dijo Goten sin entender

-por que la mujer con el pelo azul es mi madre -contestó Trunks, Roy lo miró y se giró con un suspiro, con un rápido movimiento con su brazo hizo que saliera Bulma de agujero dándose un golpe contra un árbol, el agujero se cerró absorbiendo a Chichi, Goku sin saber como pudo moverse dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba el agujero, al llegar se arrodillo

-Chichi-gritó desesperado Goku y miró con rabia a Goten que este estaba sorprendido por el nombre que había escuchado-me las vas apagar mocoso -enrabiado, los demás también empezaron a moverse, Goten miró al cielo y vio a sus compañeros y rápidamente miró a Goku

-tienes un nivel impresionante nivel de energía-dijo Goten con una sonrisa-pero a si y todo no me superas

-Roy-dijo Riha poniéndose al lado izquierdo de él junto con sus compañeros-tienes que ir a sacar a esa mujer de la zona oscura, Goten no la miró y se dirigió hacia Goku a paso lento y seguro y pensando " ese nombre es como el de la mujer de mis sueños a la que le digo mama, tendré que ir a sacarla de ese lugar " Goten se puso enfrente de Goku y se agacho para tocar el suelo

-no se lo que tienes con esa mujer-dijo Goten suavemente volviéndose a levantar, Goku se desconcentró por la forma de hablar del general -será mejor que te apartes

-Goten que vas hacer?-preguntó Trunks acercándose a él y este le sonrió, Goten hizo lo mismo que antes y el agujero volvió aparecer

-necesito respuestas, a mis preguntas y esa mujer me las va a responder-dijo Goten-iré a buscarla

-yo iré contigo-dijo decidido Trunks

-no -dijo rotundamente Goten

-no pienso permitir que desaparezcas otros diez años-dijo Trunks desesperado

-no se de que estás hablando-dijo sin entender Goten y se acercó a Trunks y le cogió de la mano en ese instante se sonrojó fuerte mente el chico de pelo lila y Goten lo notó y sonrió-vendrás conmigo, con la condición que harás lo que yo te diga-Trunks afirmó con la cabeza aún sonrojado pensando que estrían pensando todos pero sobre todo su padre, sin darse cuenta ya estaban al borde del agujero, Trunks tuvo la mala sensación de hace diez años y sin mas se adentraron dentro, todos estaban confundidos por la relación que tenían ellos dos

-que significa esto?-preguntó para si Vegeta pero en voz alta

-ese chico ha hecho que Roy le haga caso-dijo Riha incrédula -Roy nunca lo había hecho nunca

-ni siquiera a ti-dijo Rex con algo de burla y la chica lo miró

-lo único que puedo ver es que ellos dos están unidos por algo … por un lazo -dijo Daiko

-entonces ese chico es con quien soñaba Roy-dijo Riha entendiendo y sonriendo- por fin lo ha encontrado

-ellos se conocen desde niños -dijo Bulma acercándose a los tres caballeros de la oscuridad

-pero hay algo mas -dijo Rex

-un lazo … no se como explicarlo …-dijo Daiko

-como un lazo de amor que tienen las parejas-continuó Bulma con una sonrisa

-si … pero es mas fuerte-dijo Daiko-si se enterase el emperador que el general esta interesado en ese chico pasaría una desgracia

-que tipo de desgracia-dijo Goku

-acabaría con la vida de ese muchacho -dijo Riha, todos se sorprendieron-el emperador y Roy son … -pensando como decir lo siguiente- amantes

-QUE!-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

En la zona oscura Goten y Trunks caminaban algo rápido

-Goten-dijo Trunks, el otro le miró-no vuelvas hacer lo de antes por favor

-el que … -sonrió Goten- lo del beso

-no eso no … quiero decir si … a no se que decir-Trunks se puso nervioso parándose al instante y Goten hizo lo mismo -lo de agarrarme la mano delante de todos y sobre todo delante de mi padre

-por que? Bueno es igual … quien es tu padre?

-no te acuerdas de él?-preguntó Trunks el otro negó con la cabeza -es el que se llama Vegeta

-el príncipe-empezó a reír Goten

-que tiene de gracioso

-nada … te prometo que me controlaré delante de él … sabes siempre he tenido sueños contigo -Trunks se sorprendió y se sonrojó-de cosas que hacíamos los dos cuando éramos niños, nunca he entendido el significado pensaba que era fruto de mi imaginación todo lo que soñaba … asta que te vi … supe que eras ese niño que me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo y que me protegería

-siento no haberlo hecho-dijo tristemente Trunks -yo tenía de haberte ayudado, pero fuiste tú el que me ayudó -Goten solo lo miró

-siempre fuiste muy importante para mi

-y tú para mi-dijo sonrojado Trunks agachando la cabeza

-me gusta que te sonrojes -dijo Goten con una sonrisa acariciando sus mejillas -si supieras cuanto te he necesitado-Trunks lo miró con lágrimas -y lo que me gustas

-yo también te echado mucho de menos Goten-abrazándolo fuertemente y el otro chico le correspondió-si supieras cuanto te amo

-yo también te amo Trunks-separándose de él para besarle en los labios apasionadamente y con mucho anhelo, los dos se separaron y empezaron a caminar, Goten se paró y Trunks hizo lo mismo -tienes que tener cuidado-Trunks miró por todos lados pero no veía nada por que estaba muy oscuro pero tampoco sentía ninguna presencia-mierda estamos en la zona de los zombis

-que … quieres decir con eso

-son seres demacrados, son débiles pero si los tocas o te tocan, te transmite una enfermedad mortal

-y esa enfermedad tiene cura?

-si … solo tienes veinticuatro horas para dar al afectado el antídoto

-o no Chichi

-Trunks … ella es …. Mi madre?

-si

-mierda

-no te preocupes ella sabe defenderse-los dos siguieron caminando asta que vieron esos seres y a Chichi tirada en el suelo y Trunks se asustó e iba a ir corriendo hacia a ella pero fue detenido por Goten

-que date aquí -dijo Goten, él vio que había cuatro zombis abrió la palma de la mano y de los dedos salió cuatro esferas de energía que se las lanzó a los zombis que estos se desintegrado al instante-ya puedes ir a por la mujer -Goten se marchó del lugar y al cabo de diez minutos volvió aparecer -cógela, iremos donde está Riha, ella sabe hacer el antídoto con estas hiervas-Trunks no dijo nada e hizo lo que le dijo Goten

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

En la Corporación Capsula todos estaban en el jardín nerviosos sobre todo Gohan y Goku, de la nada aparecieron Roy y Trunks que este último tenía en brazos a Chichi inconsciente, todos se acercaron menos Vegeta

-que la ha pasado?-preguntó Bulma preocupada

-mama, la voy a llevar a la sala para tumbarla-dijo Trunks, y tal como lo dijo voló y se introdujo por la ventana y seguidamente la puso en el sofá, los demás guerreros hicieron lo mismo, Bulma con una rapidez asombrosa subió a la sala

-Riha -dijo Roy sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Chichi y entregando la una bolsa-los zombis la tocaron … haz el antídoto, en la bolsa está todo lo que puedes necesitar-Riha sin decir nada cogió la bolsa y junto con Bulma se fueron a la cocina

-Riha-dijo Gohan preocupado y Roy lo miró-no tiene el poder de curar … por que no la cura?

-ella solo puede curar heridas no enfermedades terrícola-dijo Roy y volvió a mirar a Chichi que junto a ella estaba Goku, Roy se agachó a la altura de la cara de la mujer-no te preocupes mama-Goku se sorprendió por lo que dijo el chico susurrando a la mujer-mi amiga te ayudará -acariciando su rostro con una sonrisa, Roy en ese momento miró a Goku seriamente-saiyan de veras quieres una lucha contra mi?-Goku no dijo nada-no te preocupes yo no te mataré -Roy como Goku se levantaron -lo harás tu solo -Goku no comprendió ni los demás tampoco-por ella-mirando a Chichi el general-no muestres preocupación-y lo volvió a mirar con una sonrisa-por que los bárbaros como vosotros no tenéis sentimientos

-y tú que sabes-dijo enfadado Goku-ni siquiera …-suspiró con tristeza-me conoces

-no me interesa conocerte -dijo como si nada Roy que ese comentario entristeció a Goku y agachó la cabeza-tengo el poder de ver mirando a los ojos como es una persona en realidad … y lo que puedo ver de ti … mucho dolor aparte de miedo … aunque esto último me interesa muchísimo … y como te he dicho antes tienes un gran poder … que al emperador le gustará tener -Goku no dijo nada y se agachó al lado de su mujer, Roe iba a salir

-donde vas general?-preguntó Rex

-voy hacer una visita al emperador-dijo Roy

-no creo que sea el momento-dijo Daiko acercándose a Roy y este lo miró

-y por que no … te tengo que recordar que soy tu general-dijo Roy enfadado

-se perfectamente que tú eres el que da las ordenes -dijo Daiko de la misma forma que Roy-te recuerdo que al emperador no le gusta que se le visite sin antes de hacer lo que nos ordenó …-suspiró - tienes que saber que el emperador no es trigo limpio -Roy lo miró sin comprender-lo que quiero decir que él cuando éramos unos niños nos secuestró para borrarnos la memoria y después decirnos que él nos creo … esos sueños que tienes … Rex, Riha y yo los hemos tenido … no son pesadillas son tus recuerdos lo que has vivido cuando eras niño … cuando estuvimos en las otras dimensiones el emperador nos dio una orden especifica que destruyamos un planeta particular … pues esos planetas es donde en realidad nacimos, y cada uno de nosotros matemos a nuestras familias-Roy no podía creer lo que le estaba contando Daiko y daba pasos hacia atrás -por que crees que dio la orden de matar a los saiyan por que tú perteneces a esa raza … y te guste o no esa mujer que está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte es tu madre, y ese saiyan-señalando a Goku -es tu padre

-no-gritó Roy con las manos en la cabeza-estás mintiendo … el emperador no me haría eso …

-no estoy mintiendo-dijo Daiko-y una vez que destruimos nuestros planetas lo recordemos todo … Roy nosotros cuatro nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, nos conocimos en la zona oscura -Roy lo miró sabiendo que eso era verdad, pero lo de que el saiyan llamado Goku era su padre no lo podía creer, pero si era a si se iba a vengar de él ahora mismo-tú nos decías

-que mi padre y Vegeta eran los mas poderosos del universo y ellos nos sacarían de ese maldito lugar-dijo Roy cortando la frase de Daiko, este se sorprendió, Roy se giró y miró con furia Goku, que este al instante se levantó y se puso aún lado sabiendo lo que pasaría, Roy con paso lento se puso en frente de Goku la verdad en que en su mirada había mucho odio que se podía percibir en el ambiente, Roy rápidamente puso su mano en el pecho de Goku-voy a llevarte aún sitio donde tus miedos saldrán a la luz -y acabando de decir eso los dos desaparecieron

-donde se ha llevado a mi padre-dijo Gohan preocupado

-al castillo de los miedos-dijo Rex

Continuará…………………………..

Notas de autora: _espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, que le pasará a Goku? el emperador por fin aparecerá el emperador ... perdon por las faltas ortográficas y dejarme comentarios por fa _


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autora: **Aquí está el cuarto capitulo es pero que os guste... que al igual que a mi al hecerlo... gracias por vuestros comentarios...quiero aclarar algo del capitulo,cuando Goku está en el castillo de los miedos se transportará a los malos recuerdos de la gente que quiere...y como no sabía como ponerlo lo puse como Flash Back,algunos recuerdos no tiene nada que ver pero los puse para que sepáis el por que Goten estuvo castigado que es cuando comenzó a generar sin darse cuenta odio por su padre ...ah habrá Lemon...dicho esto os dejo con el capitulo

Capitulo 4

Goku apareció en un sitio oscuro,parecía que estaba en una habitación con mucha niabla,no podía ver nada ni sentir ninguna presencia pero sabía que había alguien con él,al saiyan no le gustaba el lugar le hacía tener escalofríos por todo su cuerpo

-estás en el castillo de los miedos de la zona oscura-dijo una voz profunfa que Goku reconoció como la de Goten-aquí saldrán a la luz todos tus miedos y el dolor que has causado...pero no te preocupes aquí no moriras...solo morirá tu espirito

-por que haces esto Goten?-dijo Goku cogiéndo valor por que nunca había sentido algo a si,ni siquiera con lo enemigos que ha tenido en su vida

-estoy arto que me digan por ese nombre...-Goku notó que algién le tocaba suavemente la cara pero con voz siniéstra-es una pena que un gran guerrero como tú que a luchado contra diversos enemigos termine de esta forma...no lo crees saiyan...te preguntarás como lo se-dejándo de tocar la cara de Goku y alejándose del saiyan-al tocarte pude ver lo que has hecho por ese patético planeta llamado Tierra...ahora te dejo, que disfrutes de tú estancia aquí...ah otra cosa... también tienes la posibilidad de salir de aquí,si mis compañeros y yo salimos de este lugar por que tú no...ahora si te dejo solo-y sin mas se marchó dejando a un Goku confundido y sin entender el por que Goten le odiaba,vale que se comportaba con odio con los demás pero con él era notorio,era por que Daiko le dijo que era su padre,esto al saiyan le entrestició,de repente la neblina que había se movió a su alrededor como si quisiera meterse en el cuerpo del saiyan y derrepeente Goku cayó al suelo inconsciente

**Flash Back**

Goku se levantó pesadamente del suelo,al levantarse pudo notar que estaba en un edificio,sin comprender donde estaba empezó a mirar para saber cual fue su sorpresa que cuando iba abrir una puerta no pudo por que su mano la transpasaba,escuchó unos ruidos y sin pensarlo se dirigió allí,el saiyan se paró de golpe al ver a dos niños que eran Trunks que estaba tocando unos cablesy Goten que estaba al lado de este con cara de resignación

-Trunks de veras sabes lo que haces?

-claro que si,Goten-el niño de cabellos lilas miró con cara de saberlo todo al niño de cabellos alborotados-te tengoquedecir que yo soy el niño mas listo de estaescuela y sobretodo soy el hijo de Bulma Brief

-pero si eso yo ya lo sabía para queme lo dices

-contigo no se puede -dijo Trunks volviéndose a lo que hacía antes-mama me enseñó que juntando unos cables podría hacerse un corto circuito, y a si el colegio esplotará...a si no tendré que venir a estas tontas clases de niños pequeños, ni tú tendrás que venir,ya que no te gusta estudiar

-pero eso no será peligroso

-ya esta-dijo Trunks girándose feliz mirando a Goten-no me digas que tienes miedo...eres un niño pequeño

-esonoes verdad-dijo enfadado Goten-ya tengo ocho años al igual que tú

-si pero yo dentro de dos días cumplo nueve,y volveré a ser mayor que tú -dijo Trunks orgulloso-de veras que no parará nada...además solo estamos nosotros dos

-el lado bueno es que no habrá colegio para estudiar...eso me hace feliz

-a si pasarás estas vacaciones con tu papa

-si,esome hace muy feliz-dijo Goten y miró el armario con cara de no entender-oye Trunks no tenía de haber expltado esto ya

-pues si...no entiendo que pasa...hice todo lo que mama dijo una vez-elniño de pelo lila empezó a dar golpes en el armario

-pues podríamos ayudar un poquito

-que quieres decir-parando de dar golpes Trunks

-podríamos tirar una bola de energía y a si explotará-Trunks miró sorprendido a Goten-creo que no es una buena idea

-claro que lo es Goten-dijo feliz Trunks-como que no se me acurrido a mi

-oye que ha sido mi idea-enfadado Goten

-de acuerdo,pero no te enfades,no te favorece nada estar enfadado-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa y Goten giró la cara-venga vamos peque-Goten miró a su amigo y sonrió por que le gustaba cuando le decía peque,y sin pensarlo empezó a volar para seguir al niño Brief,saliendo del colegio,los dos estaban a una distancia del techo del colegio-estas preparado?-Goten afirmó con la cabeza,y sin mas empezaron a concentrar energía en sus manos,cuando la tenían preparadas la lanzaron y en ese momento los dos se pusieron palidos al notar cinco energías conocidas dentro del colegio,inmediatamente el colegio quedó destruído,los dos niños se miraron con cara de espanto,y bajaron a tierra lentamente-Goten esas energías eran de...

-tu papa,tu mama,mis padres y la del director-dijo Goten asustado y el niño Brief lo notó

-venga,peque no te asustes ni te pongas a llorar-dijo Trunks para animar a su amigo que estaba a punto de llorar-no les ha pasado nada,puedo notar sus energías

-entonces los culpables de esto sois vosotros-los niños escucharon esa voz conocida pero no de esa forma y se giraron para mirar a los adultos-Goten como has podido sr tan inconsciente-gritó Goku enfadado-estarás castigado asta nueva orden

De repente la neblina apareció de nuevo embolviendo a Goku,la imagen que tenía desapareció y apareció otra,estaba en una habitación,pudo ver que Goten estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio meciendo la silla para alante y para atrás,Goku se acercó y pudo ver la cara del niño aburrido y enfadado,el niño dejó de mover la silla para cerrar el libro y cogió el lápiz

-odio hacer deveres-de repente rompió el tápiz por la mitad-odio estar encerrado aquí-tiró los trozos del lápiz al suelo y se levantó para sentarse en la cama apoyado en la pared con la cara en las rodillas en la cara-se aprobecha de mi por que soy mas pequeño...si fuera mas mayor no me haría esto....si supieras cuanto te odio-suspirando-la verdad es que no te odio...pero me gustaría hacerlo-su semblante cambió a tristeza-a veces me haces creer que no me quieres...siento mucho no parecerme a Gohan...la verdad es que él es mas fuerte que yo,es mas responsable,ayuda a todas las personas,saca buenas notas...en cambio yo...-empezó a llorar silenciosamente-yo solo quiero que me quieras un poco,papa-Goku habrió los ojos como platos,no sabía que Goten pensaba eso de él,el niño continuó hablando-ni si quiera te acuerdas de mi...que estoy aquí encerrado desde hace un mes...te odio-gritó Goten,el saiyan tenía la cara desencajada,no soportaba verlo en ese estado intentó acercarse pero no pudo,de repente alguien tocó la puerta y la abrió era Chichi, Goten al verla se quitó las lágrimas e intentó sonreir su madre eso lo notó

-Goten cambiate-dijo Chichi con autoridad,el niño la miró sin entender igual que Goku-tu padre no está,hace un mes que no entrenas y estás en bajas condiciones-cambiando el semblante la mijer a uno mas materno-si tú no le dices nada yo tampoco,esto será un secreto entre los dos

-si mama-dijo el niño lleno de felicidad,se cambió rápido y se acercó a su madre y la abrazó-te quiero mucho mami

-ah mi tesoro,yo también te quiero-separándose del abrazo-como vamos ha entrenar no vallas a ir muy fuerte

-lo se...te prometo que me controlaré

-a si me gusta...otra cosa no quiero que te transformes en un delicuente-dijo Chichi,Goten pensó a lo que se refería

-no,no lo haré

-no entiendo por que mi familia se tiene que transformar en unos delincuentes-dijo indignada Chichi,y madre e hijo se fueron de la habitación

La nevlina volvió aparecer envolviendo el cuerpo de Goku,en cambio el saiyan estaba disgustado con sigo mismo por que había hecho creer a su hijo pequeño que no le importaba en absoluto,lo peor de todo es que sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad lo que menos le gustaba hacer era hacer sufrir a las personas y menos a sus hijo o esposa y lo había logrado por su testadurez,prestó atención a donde estaba,se encontraba en un lugar oscuro lo primero que pensóes que estaba en el lugar donde Goten le había llevado pero al ver a Goten de niño allí desechó esa idea de la cabeza,ahora se preguntaba donde estaba y que hacía Goten en un lugar como ese

El niño caminaba con paso lento detrás suyo habían dos niños mas y una niña,Goten tenía el semblante serio y se notaba que estaba asustado los otros niños no lo notaron pero Goku lo notó mas verlo,Goten se giró y miró a sus compañeros que el saiyan dedujo que esos tres niños eran Daiko,Rex y Riha

-venga chicos tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo con voz firme Goten-o queréis que aparezcan otra vez esos monstruos verdes

-Goten-dijo Riha con cara de terror-tengo miedo-los tres niños la miraron tristemente y Goten se acercó

-no te preocupes Riha-dijo Goten con firmeza-vamos ha encontrar la salida

-yo no estoy tan seguro-dijo Rex mirando al suelo,los otros tres niños le miraron como dándole la razón

-yo se que vamos a salir de aquí-dijo Goten-la esperanza es lo último que se pierde...o puede ser que nos vengan a buscar

-a si-dijo Daiko-como quien,tu papa

-si...-dijo Goten muy seguro-mi papa y Vegeta son las personas mas poderosas del universo y ellos nos sacarán de aquí

-de verás que son tan fuertes?-preguntó incredulo Daiko,Goten afirmó con la cabeza

si Goten lo dice deve de ser verdad-dijo Rex con un hilo de esperanza-él al ser el mas pequeño de nosotros es muy fuerte...imaginaros a su padre

-si tienes razón -dijo Riha feliz-el vendrá y nos sacará de aquí y podremos dormir tranquilamente sin temor que nos ataque ningún ser de este lugar

-si tenéis razón-dijo Daiko-esperaremos a que venga el padre de Goten y ese tal Vegeta-los tres sonrieron y empezaron a caminar, lo único que hizo Goten es mirar hacia arriba

-espero que vengas a buscarme papa...y que no se te olvide que existo-el niño dijo esto con una lágrima que le resbalaba por el rostro,Goku lo miró destrozado su hijo esperaba que le fuera a buscar y él no lo hizo,a Goku se le rompía el alma viendo a su pequeño sufrir de esa manera y sin poder demostrarlo para darles fuerzas a sus amigos,Goku sin darse cuenta le empezó a caer lágrimas,se sintió fustrado de lo malpadre que fue con Goten normal que le odiara,se sentía tan culpable por dejarle caer a ese maldito agujero que les separó de su familia,el saiyan se arrodilló en el suelo empezando a llorar,la nevlina apareció otra vez envolviendolo de nuevo

-ya basta, ya me siento de masiado culpable-gritó con dolor en la voz Goku-solo quiero salir de aquí susurró con lágrimas,Goku levantó la cabeza y pudo ver que estaba en una habitación bien decorada,en medio del cuarto había un hombre alto con cabellos cortos y negros y ojos verdes con la mirada siniestra parecía un humano parecía que esperaba alguien,el saiyan notó un gran nivel de energía pero maligna,de repente se abrió la puerta y apareció un chico de no mas de dieciséis años,Goku lo miró vestía todo de negro, su semblante era serio,tenía pelo negro corto y los ojos del mismo color que el cabello,Goku pensaba quienpodría se ese niño y le vino a la mente que era su hijo y sin pensarlo grití-Goten!-en ese momento el niño miró hacia donde estaba el saiyan con una mirada de disgusto

-Roy-dijo el hombre con ojos verdes acercándose al niño-por que tardaste tanto

-Emperador lo que pasó es que Riha se encontraba indispuesta-dijo Goten con temor,Goku obserbaba sin perderse ningún detalle y asombrado y a la vez feliz por que ya sabía como era el emperador,también se fijo como Goten intentaba no mirararle a la cara

-te dicho mil veces que no quiero que sientas pena por nadie-gritó el Emperador pero se calmó rápido por que tenía otros planes-acompañame-sin decir nada Goten siguió al emperador-sientate aquí estarás mas comodo-dijo con una sonrisa,Goten obedeció,Goku no entendía lo que pasaba pero sabía que algo malo iba a pasar,el emperador con suavidad a cariciío la cara de Goten,este sin pensarlo cerró los ojos con fuerzas y empezó a caerle lágrimas-Roy sabes que llorar es de débiles...lo único que tienes que hacer es disfrutar-Goku estaba de los nervios sabía que no podía hecer nada por que esto ya había pasado,lo único que pudo hacer es negar con la cabeza con lágrimas

-por favor yo no quiero-dijo en un susurro Goten,el Emperador fruncio el ceño e hizo un suspiro para tranquilizarse

-se que la última vez fuí muy violento contigo...te prometo que esta vez no será a si...claro que antes tendrás que corresponderme-al acabar de decir esto el Emperador besó en los labios a Goten,a este le costaba corresponder al beso asta que lo hizo,el Emperador desnudó a Goten y también se desnudó a si mismo-eso me gusta que te comportes bien y a si no te haré daño-el emperado se bajó los pantalones e hizo que Goten se arrodillase,a este se le caían las lágrimas por hacer algo que no quería,sin pensarlo se intridujo el miembro en su boca,el Emperador gemia de placer asta que no pudo mas,el hombre indicó a Goten que se pusiera tumbado en la cama y él lo hizo con la respiración agitada,el Emperador se puso encima de Goten besándolo con fergor,después por todo su cuerpo asta que llegó al miembro de Goten,y con violencia le dio la buelta para introducirse dentro de él,se introdujo con brusquedad y con movimientos rápidos,Goten se aferraba en la sábanas de la cama con lágrimas,de repente todo terminó y Goten suspiró alibiado,el Emperador se vistió y se acercó al oído del chico-cada vez eres mejor...recuerda Roy...tú me perteneces,si me entero que tienes algo con otra persona lo o la mataré...espero que ese punto te quede claro...recuerda que eres solo mío-y sin mas se fue,Goten con desgano se levantó y se vistió,se apoyó en la pared y se dejó deslizar por ella asta sentarse en el suelo poniéndo la cabeza en sus rodillas empezando a llorar

-por que me tiene que pasar a mi-dijo Goten,Goku por otra parte estaba en shock por lo que había visto,de repente una gran rabía le invadió pero al igual que le vino la rabía se fue y fue sustituida por una gran tristeza, se acercó a Goten para tocarlo pero no pudo,se sentía tan impotente en ese momento por no poder animar a su hijo-seguro que si esa mujer estuviera conmigo no me pasaría esto...-sonrió con tristeza-el Emperador dice que es fruto de mi imaginación...también será él...y las otras personas...venga Roy tienes que ser el de antes...los sentimientos son símbolo de debilidad...tenemos que ir a la dimensión oeste-Goten se levantó -tengo que encontrar como sea a ese hombre que se dice ser mi padre en mis sueños y matarlo...por la culpa de él estoy en esta situació-y se fue sin mas de la habitación Goten,Goku no dejó de mirar la puerta de donde había salido su hijo menor el saiyan se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que le había pasado que se adorrilló en el suelo llorando sintiéndo un gran vacio en el corazón,la nevlina volvió a envolverle apareciendo en la habitación oscura donde Goten la había llevado,pero esta vez Goku estaba en el suelo inconsciente

**Fin Flash Back**

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Roy estaba en una habitación muy elegante mirando todo seriamente,de repente apareció un hombre con cabello corto con ojos verdes,el general lo miró con mas seriedad

-quiero que me espliques la verdad-dijo Roy con seriedad

-donde estan tus respetos hacia mi?

-que respeto hablas Emperado...se perfectamente que esos sueños son mis recuerdos-el Emperador lo miró con una sonrisa retorcida-mi infancia...por que me separaste de mi familia?

-quien te ha dicho tal cosa Roy-dijo el Emperador como si nada y sentandose en una silla que tenía en su habitación

-el saiyan de pelo alborotado está en el castillo del miedo...y he visto la verdad...

-lo llevaste allí...mejor él debe de ser el primero en morir...por que lo llevaste

-tenía que saber la verdad...por que me lo hiciste

-necesitaba reclutas...tú eras perfecto junto con tu amiguito...pero tú le ayudaste a no caer...creo que tendré que hacerle una visita a ese chico

-Que!-dijo Roy sorprendido e inmediatamente volvió a su seriedad-no te pienso permitir que te acerques a Trunks

-con que ya has encontrado al famoso Trunks-el Emperador se levantó y se puso delante de Roy,este le empujó y Roy calló a la cama desconcertado y el Emperador sin mas besó los labios con violencia a Roy,este intentaba soltarse del agarre que tenía con él pero fue en vano,el Emperador se separó de Roy lamiendose los labios-eres delicioso...pero recuerda tú eres de mi propiedad...lo que es mío no se toca-Roy se levantó lo mas deprisa que pudo y sedirigió a la puerta para irse pero se giró para encararlo

-yo no te pertenezco-dijo Roy con una voz dura-y si osas tocar algún miembro de mi familia, amigos e incluso a Trunks te mataré-el Emperador lo único que hizo es reirse con maldad

-ni se te ocurra salvar la vida a tu querido padre,Roy-dijo esto con mucho veneno

- no te incumbe lo que vaya hacer -y sin mas Roy salió del lugar y el Emperador empezó a reirse

-tendré que hacer una visita al amiguito de Roy,al tal Trunks

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Goten apareció en el castillo de los miedos rápidamente se dirigió donde estaba Goku,al ver en el estado que estaba lo cogió pero antes lo miró seriamente

-no se por que te saco de este lugar...tú me hiciste daño aunque fuera sido inconscientemente,mi madre no se merece sufrir otra vez tu perdida...aunque esperaba que haguantaras mas

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Todos estaban en la Corporación Capsula pensando como sacarían deese lugar a Goku

-aún no entiendo por que vosotros tres no váis a buscar a Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta sin aparentar preocupación

-ya lo hemos dicho antes príncipe-dijo Daiko de la misma actitud que Vegeta-es un sitio muy grande y para encontrarlo necesitaríamos años...solo la persona que lo ha llevado al lugar podría encontrarlo

-maldito mocoso-gruño Vegeta,de repente apareció Roy con Goku en brazos inconsciente,todos se sorprendieron

-tenéis que ponerlo en algún lugar comodo-dijo Roy

-Goku!!-dijo Chichi preocupada al ver asu marido a si-que fue lo que pasó Goten?-el chico no contestó,Gohan cogió a su padre y se lo llevó a una habitación seguido por Bulma y Chichi,Vegeta sin pensarlo estampó contra la pared a Roy apretándolo fuertemente por el cuello

-que demonias le has hecho a Kakaroto-le exigió Vegeta de muy mal humor,el chico no se defendía ni contestó a la pregunta-maldita seas, tú no sabes lo que él pasó por tu desaparición...si él te dejó caer es por que esos tipos le atacaron con poderes psíquicos para soltarte...estoy seguro que conoces al que quedó vivo

-papa déjalo-dijo Trunks

-por que tanto afán de defenderlo-dijo Vegeta soltándolo y mirando a su hijo

-por que...por que él...no recuerda nada-dijo Trunks

-ya recuerdo-susurró Roy,todos le miraron y sus compañeros sonrieron-por eso saqué de ese lugar a mi pa...digo al saiyan

Roy lo dices en serio-dijo Riha y este afirmó con la cabeza-eso es grandísimo...podrías curar a tu padre

-fui donde el Emperador-dijo Roy tristeemente-él vendrá y os quedrá matar...seguro cree que vosotros tuviste algo que ver en que recuperara mis recuerdos

-si tengo que morir a manos de ese no me importa-dijo Daiko-lo importante es hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho

-yo opino igual- dijo Rex-si hay que morir moriré

-yo prefiero morir cuando supiera que es ser esposa y madre-los tres amigos sonrieron-aunque me conformo-acercándose a Trunks seductoramente-con divertirme un rato contigo Trunks-el muchacho se puso rojo-pero no creo que Roy me deje-sacándole la lengua a su general

-Trunks-dijo Roy y lo moraron los que estaban presentes-el emperador va a venir por ti

-Que-dijo sin entender Trunks-porqué?

-por que va habenir por él?-dijo Vegeta

-no se como esplicar esto-dijo Roy pensativo

-por que ese tal Emperador y tú sóis amantes-dijo Vegeta como si nada,Trunks se sorprendió por lo que dijo su padre

-él no es mi amante...eso es lo que pensaban todos sus subditos,y lo que puedo ver que mis compañeros también...-suspiró hondamente-él abusaba de mi sexualmente desde los diez años...-Roy miró a todos y se disponía a irse -voy a curar al saiyan-y sin mas se fue,pronto encontró la habitación y entró en ella,pudo ver la mirada de Gohan,y con paso decidido se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Goku que cada vez respiraba con mas dificultad-yo tengo el poder de revivir a las personas que están en el estado de él-concentró energía en sus manos, una la puso en la frente de Goku y la otra en el corazón,todos obserbaban atónitos,de repemte la energía que tenía en las manos se introdujo en el cuerpo del saiyan,Roy apartó las manos del cuerpo de Goku-tendría que despertar en cualquier momento-en la habitación apareció Vegeta ya que tenía curiosidad saber lo que hacía el chico y Trunks,de repente Goku abrió los ojos se sentó en la cama y observó a los que estaba en el lugar sorprendido,Chichi sin pensarlo abrazó a su esposo con alegría,Roy sonrió por ver a Goku despierto-lo hechizos son mis especialidad-Roy se iba a ir cuando una voz lo llamó

-Goten -dijo Goku-creo que deberíamos hablar a solas-nadie del lugar dijo nada y se fueron dejando a Roy y a Goku solos

Continuará.......................

**Nota de autora: **espero que os haya gustado...........perdonar si hay faltas de ortografía...porfa dejarme comentarios haber que os aparecido este capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas autor: **_aquí traigo otro capitulo y espero que os guste ... gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que me mandéis mas ... advierto que en este capitulo hay **Lemon **y otra cosa perdonar las faltas de ortografía os dejo con el capitulo _

Capitulo 5

En la habitación se encontraban Goku y Roy este último se apoyó en la pared enfrente de Goku mirándolo seriamente y con los brazos cruzados a Goku le recordó mucho a Vegeta, pasaban los minutos que parecían horas y ninguno de los dos hablaba asta que Goten rompió ese silencio insoportable para él

-que es tan importante para querer hablar conmigo a solas-dijo seriamente Goten mirando a su padre

-la verdad es que quisiera pedirte disculpas-dijo Goku apenado y Goten se estrañó

-a si, y se puede saber por que me quieres pedir disculpas?

-por todo lo que has pasado-dijo el puro saiyan agachando la cabeza tristemente-si yo...fuera sido...un buen padre contigo...no te fuera pasado nada...y fueras tenido una infancia con tu familia y amigos-Goten se sorprendió por lo que dijo Goku pero sobre todo por la actitud que tenía el saiyan puro

-te equivocas-dijo Goten volviendo ha estar como de costumbre con su expresión seria-gracias a lo que pasó he conocido a mis verdaderos amigos a mi verdadera familia...que son Rex, Riha y Daiko, ellos son mi familia...y ni te creas que a ti ni a tu otro hijo como a los miembros de tu familia os voy a tratar como mi familia...no es lo que querías...solo tener a tu hijo perfecto...él mas fuerte, el responsable, el hijo perfecto, yo nunca lo fui...pero eso nunca lo sabes ni siquiera estuviste cuando nací...ni siquiera eso te motivo para regresar con mi madre...pero que mas da tú siempre será un egoísta-Goku le miró con la cara desencajada por las palabras que escuchaba de su hijo menor y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas le caían por su rostro-si te salvé no lo hice por ti... si no por mi madre, por que no quería verla sufrir por perderte, pero también te salvé por que serías de gran ayuda para acabar con el Emperador...como te dicho tienes un gran nivel de energía y eso haría que el Emperador fuera mas poderoso de lo que es

-no puedo entender por que me odias tanto

-la verdad no te odio, me eres indiferente-Goten se acercó a Goku para quedar frente a frente-por lo que he podido sentir no eres tan bueno como aparentas … haces daño a las personas que mas te quieren … pero no voy ha seguir hablando de algo que no me interesa … voy ha intentar ser amable contigo como con tus amigos, no me interesa que el Emperador saque provecho sobre lo que yo siento por ti o por alguno de vosotros … será mejor que tu mente este preparada para la batalla que va a venir … y cuando acabe con ese mal nacido acabaré contigo saiyan-y sin mas se fue de la habitación Goten dejando a un Goku abatido por el dolor que sentía en ese momento por las duras palabras de su hijo menor, Goku cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando y sabiendo que había perdido a su hijo pasara lo que pasara

En la sala de la Corporación Capsula estaban todos nerviosos y vieron aparecer a Roy con una expresión que no conocían de él sobre todos sus compañeros de la zona oscura

-general-dijo Daiko-sabes cuando va estar aquí el Emperador?

-en dos o en tres días-dijo Roy con una media sonrisa, y mirando a los guerreros sobre todo a Vegeta-yo de vosotros me pondría a entrenar … o si no el Emperador con un solo movimiento acabará con todos vosotros

-que estás insinuando -dijo Vegeta enfadado-mocoso del demonio

-solo digo la verdad-dijo Roy indiferente- con la fuerza que tenéis os matará sin previo aviso … sobre todo a ti-mirando a Gohan-antes eras mas poderoso, pero ahora eres un debilucho-Gohan iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido

-Roy-dijo Riha-no es el momento de que pelees con ellos

-Riha tiene razón-dijo Rex -si en dos días aproximadamente va a venir el Emperador tenemos que entrenar todos y sobre todo unidos

-si pero en dos días no se podrá hacer gran cosa-dijo Daiko apoyándose en la pared y Roy hizo lo mismo pero en frente de él

-yo conozco un lugar-dijo Goku que apareció en la sala y para sorpresa de todos bastante serio

-de que sitio hablas saiyan-dijo Riha, Goku la miró serio

-en primer lugar me llamo Goku, y eso va para todos-mirando a Roy y este sonrió-y del sitio que estoy hablando es la habitación del tiempo-los tres caballeros de la oscuridad se miraron sin entender

-es un sitio dimensional-dijo Roy y sus compañeros lo miraron-donde un día real allí dentro es un año

-es como el planeta Plan de la dimensión oeste?-dijo Rex

-si -dijo Roy-pero allí es siempre

-si me acuerdo que una hembra estaba embarazada y a los dos meses de gestación ya tubo a su cría-dijo Daiko

-si, eso mismo-dijo Roy

-cuantas veces tengo que deciros que no habléis de ese modo de las mujeres-dijo Riha enfadada

-me importa muy poco lo que les pase a las mujeres-dijo Roy

-es una buena idea utilizar ese lugar Goku-dijo Trunks

-vosotros podéis hacer lo que queráis-dijo Roy-pero nosotros no lo haremos … nosotros iremos a otro lugar, que es mejor para entrenar

- estás hablando de la zona oscura-dijo Rex con una sonrisa y los otros caballeros de la oscuridad hicieron lo mismo-es el mejor lugar para entrenar

-lo se dijo Roy-además allí se encuentra Pai, yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con él

-quien es ese sujeto llamado Pai?-preguntó Trunks

-él es el único que sobrevivió hace diez años cuando vino ha este planeta-dijo Daiko-no has dicho príncipe que solo pudo escapar uno de los tres que vinieron

-eso mismo-dijo Vegeta

-entonces Roy vas a ir a jugar con él-dijo Rex

-exactamente-dijo Roy con una sonrisa maliciosa-voy a jugar con él de lo lindo

-entonces a que esperamos-dijo Riha-vayámonos de aquí

-iros vosotros tres-dijo Roy -yo luego os alcanzaré … ir a donde están los gigantes

-de acuerdo general-dijeron los tres caballeros al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban por la ventana y en un momento hizo aparecer Riha el agujero negro y se metieron los tres a dentro y en cuestión de segundos el agujero desapareció

-Goten-dijo Chichi suavemente y Roy la miró-de veras que ya recuerdas todo?

-si-dijo Roy con desgano-pero no os hagáis ilusiones que vuelva ha ser ese niño inocente e ingenuo

-yo creía …-dijo Gohan pero fue interrumpido por Roy

-será mejor que no creas nada "hermanito" no soy el mismo … y ahora tengo algo que hacer -Roy se dirigió a la ventana con intención de saltar para marcharse

-espera Goten-dijo Trunks, este le miró-donde vas

-tengo que averiguar una cosa -dijo Roy

-puedo … acompañarte-dijo Trunks algo tímido

-claro-dijo Roy con una sonrisa-pero no le tendrás que pedir permiso al príncipe a tu mama? Además no vas a ir a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo?

-no necesito pedirle permiso a nadie-dijo Trunks-y si voy a ir a entrenar … pero será en la segunda tanda-miró a su padre Vegeta-verdad papa

-puedes marcharte donde quieras mocoso-dijo Vegeta con su habitual forma-los primeros en entrar serán Kakaroto y Gohan y después nosotros … ah otra cosa Trunks … no te fíes del mocoso menor de Kakaroto

-el que no debería confiar en mi eres tú, príncipe-dijo Roy saltando por la ventana y empezando a volar y fue seguido por Trunks

-no se tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Bulma

-crees que Goten va hacer algo a Trunks Bulma?-dijo Chichi

-no, él no se lo hará-dijo Bulma preocupada -es otra cosa, pero no se lo que será

-será que nos marchemos al mirador-dijo Goku

-si, papa -dijo Gohan

-si me tocáis estaremos en un momento-dijo Goku poniéndose los dedos en la frente-Videl, Bulma, Pan, Chichi será mejor que vengáis vosotras también, estaréis mas seguras allí que aquí -y como dijo Goku todos le tocaron y desaparecieron del lugar

En un desierto aterrizó Roy y detrás de él Trunks, el hijo menor de Goku miró el lugar y empezó a caminar despacio inspeccionando la zona asta que se paró y puso su mano en el suelo, Trunks lo siguió con la mirada asta que se paró e inmediatamente se puso a su lado no sabía lo que quería hacer y la curiosidad lo estaba matando

-que estás haciendo Goten?-preguntó el hijo de Vegeta

-quiero saber lo que sucedió aquí hace diez años-respondió como si nada Roy-solo se lo que viví yo no lo que vivisteis vosotros

-y como lo vas a saber? -dijo Trunks sin comprender lo que quería hacer el otro chico

-yo se hacer hechizos y otras cosas -levantándose y poniéndose al lado de Trunks-puedo trasladarme a este lugar hace diez años, por eso he venido ha este lugar

-y como lo vas hacer?

-ahora lo veras -dijo Roymirando con una sonrisa a Trunks y agarrándole la mano-solo necesito concentrarme un poco y en menos de lo que pienses estaremos en lugar, pero no te preocupes no te pasará nada, ellos no te verán ni te sentirán, son los recuerdos pasados de este lugar-Trunks no dijo nada, Roy cerró los ojos para concentrarse y en un momento un aire los envolvía a los dos, Trunks cerró los ojos por que el aire era brusco y en un momento el aire ceso, Trunks lentamente abrió los ojos y miró el lugar que era el mismo donde se encontraban, pero también vio que enfrente de ellos estaba él mismo cuando era pequeño y al lado de él estaba Gohan, un poco mas lejos estaba su padre Vegeta, y al otro lado de Trunks niño estaba Goten de niño perdiendo la transformación de súper saiyan que debajo del niño se abría un agujero negro, también pudo observar como Goku corría hacia su hijo menor y detrás de él el Nameck que era Picolo, Trunks veía como a Goten niño ese agujero lo estaba absorbiendo y sin mas se soltó de la mano de Roy y se fue corriendo hacia el lugar -Trunks no puedes hacer nada, esto ya ha pasado -Trunks se paró en seco y vio como Goku agarraba la mano de Goten niño

-de veas que no puedo hacer nada?

-no -dijo Roy que estaba a su lado -esto ya a pasado

-entiendo- dijo Trunks con tristeza al recordar y ver lo que estaba pasando, entonces se percató que dos seres que estaban en el aire se reían con malicia, Goten también se dio cuenta de esos seres pero no les miró estaba mirando como Goku hacía todo lo posible para sacarlo asta ese Nameck llamado Picolo agarró a Goku por las piernas por que la fuerza del agujero absorbía a Goku , de repente vio a Vegeta acercándose y maldiciendo a los seres que estaban en cima de ellos en los aires, Goten pudo ver como la mano de Goku sangraba considerablemente y no hacia ningún intento de soltarle, vio volar Trunks y Goten en dirección a esos seres por que Vegeta se dio cuenta que uno de esos utilizaba poderes psíquicos para que Goku soltara al niño, Vegeta llegó al ser que utilizaba el poder y sin pensarlo con su puño lo atravesó por el estomago el ser utilizó su último esfuerzo para enviar mas poder y cuando lo hizo se escucho un grito de dolo de Goku e inmediatamente soltó al pequeño Goten y el agujero lo absorbió,Vegeta con una bola de energía eliminó al sujeto que propinó el puñetazo y el otro ser por arte de magia desapareció, Vegeta rápidamente bajó de los aires para ir donde está Goku, Picolo, Gohan y Trunks niño que se habían acercado, Goku estaba de rodillas con la cabeza mirando al suelo y dando al suelo con los puños cerrados , Trunks y Goten pudieron oír la conversación

-kakaroto-dijo Vegeta con su habitual voz pero a la vez preocupado por su amigo-encontraremos a tu mocoso

-es culpa mía-dijo en susurro Goku pero que pudieron oír todos-para queme sirve entrenar tanto, ni siquiera he podido sacar a mi hijo pequeño de ese agujero

-Giku-dijo Picolo-lo vamos a encontrar, aunque tengamos hacer lo imposible

-si papa-dijo Gohan triste con los ojos vidriosos-además recuerda que es tu hijo el puede defenderse-Goku miró con rabia a Gohan y con los ojos hinchados de estar llorando

-como puedes decir eso Gohan-dijo Goku-él es un niño, mi hijo, como le voy ha decir a tu madre que he dejado que desapareciera su hijo, dime como se lo digo

-te tengo que decir que también es mi hermano pequeño-dijo Gohan con la misma actitud que su padre-crees que me agrada que le valla pasado esto-suspirando fuertemente para tranquilizarse-lo único que puedo sacar en claro que esos sujetos venían a por Trunks y Goten

-Goku has hecho todo lo posible-dijo Picolo, Goku se levantó y miró al Nameck

-no lo he hecho-dijo Goku en un susurro-si fuera sido un buen padre esto no fuera pasado

-ha sido todo culpa mía-dijo en un susurró trunks niño y todos le miraron menos Goku

-Trunks lo que a pasado no tenía que ver contigo-dijo Vegeta

-si-dijo Trunks niño gritando-si él no fuera utilizado sus últimas fuerzas para sacarme del agujero él estaría aquí

-puede ser Trunks-dijo Gohan-pero entonces no estarías tú

-eso fue decisión de Goten-dijo Goku en un susurro-él decidió hacerlo y ya esta

-será mejor que nos marchemos-dijo Picolo-aquí ya no hacemos nada

-voy a buscar a Goten donde sea necesario-dijo Goku-para que me pueda perdonar y para que no me odie

-papa-dijo Gohan-Goten no te odia

-antes de venir a este lugar me lo dijo-dijo Goku con la cabeza gacha-él me odia y ahora con mas razón, Gohan no le dijo nada mas a su padre y sin mas todos se fueron, en ese desierto quedaron Trunks y Goten, este último con una mirada de odio que rápidamente desapareció al ver Trunks que estaba llorando en silencio

-Trunks esto es el pasado-dijo Goten

-por que lo hiciste -recriminó Trunks a Goten

-por que no quería que te pasara nada malo, no sabía lo que había dentro de ese agujero

-no tenías el derecho de hacerlo- Trunks gritó-yo te prometí que te protegería

-esa fue la mejor decisión que tome-Goten abrazó a Trunks que a lo primero lo rechazó pero luego lo aceptó -no fueras soportado todo lo que he vivido desde ese momento, yo no quería que te pasara nada eras mi amigo-Trunks se separó y lo miró

-era, dices que era, eso significa que ya no lo soy

-ahora eres algo mas que un amigo, siempre lo has sido, pero cuando eres un niño no te das cuenta

-yo no quiero volverte a perder … si supieras lo mal que lo pasé … no poder oírte … no poder hablar contigo … no poder to … tocarte … quería morirme

-te prometo que no nos volveremos a separar … yo también te he echado de menos … al que no te recordara … pero estabas en mis sueños … siempre he sentido que estábamos conectados con algo -Goten le tocó los labios con los dedos a Trunks y este cerró los ojos con esta acción y sin previo a viso Goten besó a Trunks en los labios con mucho amor y pasión al cabo de un momento se separaron y Goten agarró la mano de su compañero-tenemos que volver-Goten cerró los ojos y también Trunks, el aire se removía entre ellos al cabo de un momento el aire ceso y los dos abrieron los ojos y Goten se separó de Trunks -me tengo que ir, y tú debes de entrenar con tu padre

-Goten -dijo Trunks volviéndole agarrar la mano, a mi me falta un día para entrenar -Goten le miraba sin entender lo que le quería decir pero también noto que Trunks se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba- ven conmigo a mi casa, allí no ha nadie, puedo notar que todos están en el mirador con Dende

-Y eso que-sin entender aún Goten

-solo ven … por favor

-de acuerdo -dijo Goten sin saber lo que le quería decir Trunks, los dos se pusieron a volar en dirección a la Corporación Capsula , en un momento llegaron y entraron, Trunks estaba bastante nervioso y Goten eso lo notó -ahora me vas ha decir

-acompáñame-dijo Trunks este empezó andar y fue seguido por Goten, llegaron a una habitación y los dos entraron, Trunks cerró la puerta con llave y Goten observó la habitación

-esta es tu habitación-dijo Goten-esta igual de cómo la recuerdo … bueno ya no tiene tantos juguetes … -miró Trunks que seguía nervioso-a que me has traído aquí?

-valla, aún sigues igual de ingenuo -dijo Trunks acercándose lentamente al chico-es que como no se lo que va a pasar cuando venga el Emperador … que puede ser que él nos mate … pues yo querría pasar un tiempo contigo -Goten abrió los ojos de sorpresa sabiendo a lo que se refería Trunks

-pero el Emperador no tiene que …-Goten no pudo acabar de hablar por que Trunks lo besó apasionadamente y recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, Goten le separó y lo miró a los ojos-no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras

-Goten, tú no quieres hacerlo conmigo … por que yo si quiero-Goten sonrió y lo beso en los labios, los dos se recorrían el cuerpo con las manos, Trunks empezó a desvestirlo y Goten hacía lo mismo, Trunks empezó a besarlo por el cuello dándole suaves besos , sin pensarlo lo empujó hacia la cama los dos ya estaban en ropa interior, Trunks que estaba encima de Goten lo besó por todo el cuerpo asta llegar al ombligo y con las manos le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba, y agarró el miembro con las manos acariciándolo suavemente mientras besaba su vientre, en cambió Goten estaba excitado, le gustaba como le hacía sentir placer, pero sintió mas cuando Trunks metió el miembro de Goten en la boca para saborearlo, cada vez lo hacía mas rápido asta que Goten se derramó, Trunks volvió a besar el cuerpo de Goten asta llegar a sus labios para besarlos con desesperación, Goten le abrazó y con un rápido movimiento se puso encima del chico de cabellos lavanda, ahora era el turno de Goten para hacer lo que él quisiera, empezó por su cuello a besar lentamente para saborearlo bien, después bajo lentamente a su pecho para besar los pezones de chico, Goten podía oír los gemidos de su compañero y eso le excitaba mucho, luego bajó asta su ombligo quitándole su última prenda y empezó a masajear el miembro, de mientras le masajeaba Goten volvió a besar los labios de Trunks con mucha pasión, volvió a dirigirse hacia el miembro de Trunks para introducírselo en la boca para lamerlo lentamente, Trunks no paraba de gemir y cada vez mas fuerte, el chico moreno empezó de repente hacerlo mas rápido asta que Trunks no pudo mas, Goten con tan solo oírle estaba muy excitado, los dos estaban con la respiración entrecortada, Goten volvió a besarlo ahora lentamente para saborear su boca con su lengua, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos

-estás listo-dijo Goten con la respiración entre cortada al igual que Trunks que este afirmó, el chico lavanda levantó sus piernas y Goten se introdujo lentamente, pudo ver en el rostro de Trunks el dolor que sentía y pudo saber que era la primera vez del hijo de Vegeta, Goten se movía lentamente para no lastimar a su compañero

-Goten hazlo mas rápido-dijo Trunks, Goten obedeció sin pensarlo y cada vez se movía mas rápido en el interior de Trunks, el chico de cabellos lilas ya no sentía dolor si no una gran ola de placer inexplicable, estaba todo sudado al igual que el otro chico sentía que en cualquier momento iba ha estallar de tanto placer y a si pasó los dos a la vez llegaron al clímax, Goten salió del chico para tumbarse en la cama para recuperar su respiración normal, él empezó a tocarle la mejilla suavemente y le beso en los labios con dulzura, Trunks le miró con una sonrisa y le abrazó -te amo Goten

-yo también te amo Trunks-dijo Goten con la respiración normal para volver a besarlo dulcemente -debo irme-se levantó de la cama, cogió su ropa y se vistió, Trunks solo lo miró con tristeza -tú deberías de hacer lo mismo … debes de entrenar

- si -dijo Trunks levantándose para coger su ropa y vestirse -se deben de preguntar que estado haciendo todo este tiempo

-pues dile la verdad-dijo Goten con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo-es broma … no pongas esa cara

-ya deberías de a verte ido -dijo Trunks con un falso enfado

-de acuerdo … ya me voy .dijo apresurado Goten se acercó a Trunks y le dio un beso apasionado se separó de él y salto por la ventana, Trunks pudo oír como el agujero negro se abría y a la vez se cerraba, se dirigió a la ventana suspiró fuertemente y se giró, pero cual fue su sorpresa que un hombre alto con ojos verdes estaba enfrente suyo con una sonrisa retorcida pero llena de maldad

-quien eres tú? Y como has entrado?-preguntó Trunks decidido pero algo de eso hombre le hacía tener miedo

-Roy es bueno verdad?-preguntó el hombre con ironía

-no entiendo-el hombre se acercó a Trunks con un rápido movimiento y lo cogió de los pelos hacia atrás

-yo soy el Emperador-Trunks abrió los ojos como platos y como un pestañeo desaparecieron de lugar

Continuará …………………………


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Los guerreros estaban en el mirador de Dende menos Goku y Gohan que estaban en la habitación del tiempo, todos estaban nerviosos al no saber lo que iba a pasar de repente Vegeta corrió asta al bordillo de la plataforma, los que estaban allí lo miraron sin entender asta que Picolo también se puso nervioso y se dirigió donde estaba Vegeta, las mujeres sin entender lo que les pasaba a los dos fueron donde estaban

-Vegeta que ocurre?-preguntó Bulma preocupada, el príncipe la miró preocupado, que esto hizo que ella se pusiera bastante nerviosas al igual que los demás -Vegeta dime, te has puesto pálido

-Trunks-dijo en un susurro el príncipe

-que le pasa a Trunks, por favor Vegeta dime-dijo Bulma con preocupación y nerviosismo, Vegeta agachó la cabeza y con los puños apretados

-no sentimos la energía de Trunks-dijo en un susurro pero audible para todos Picolo

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo nerviosa Chichi viendo a Bulma con lágrimas

-su energía desapareció de un momento a otro-dijo Picolo-no encuentro ninguna explicación … es como si estuviera …

-no lo digas-dijo Bulma en un grito-mi hijo no está muerto … él estaba bien … puede ser que Goten se lo llevara -Bulma vio como Picolo y Vegeta negaban con la cabeza

-Trunks desapareció después de irse Goten-dijo Picolo-y luego su energía desapareció … algo a tenido que ocurrir y no se el que

-Vegeta dime que Trunks no está muerto-llorando desesperadamente Bulma

-no te puedo engañar Bulma-dijo Vegeta y abrazándola-no se que le ha pasado … pero si el mocoso pequeño de Kakaroto a tenido que ver lo mataré … iré a mirar en el último lugar que estuvo para estar mas seguro-Vegeta se separó de su esposa y salió volando a la Corporación Capsula

-Bulma-dijo Chichi poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga, Bulma la miró y la abrazó -estoy segura que Goten no ha tenido nada que ver … -Bulma miró a Chichi a los ojos-me he dado cuenta como Goten miraba a Trunks … y es diferente como miraba a los demás

-lo se Chichi-dijo Bulma quitándose las lágrimas y parar de llorar-se que Goten no haría nada a Trunks … los dos se miran de una forma tan especial-Chichi afirmó con la cabeza y la llevó al escalones del mirador para que se pueda sentar

-Bulma recuerda que en estos diez años nadie podía sentir la energía de Goten -dijo Chichi -y mira, él ha estado vivo en algún lugar … puede ser que ese Emperador se lo haya llevado por eso no sienten la energía de Trunks

-solo espero que no le pase nada-dijo Bulma mas animada

En medio de una habitación apareció un hombre de pelo corto y ojos verdes con un chico con pelo lila y ojos azules, este último se pudo sacar el agarre del otro que le miraba con maldad, Trunks tenía miedo pero no se lo iba ha demostrar al Emperador que tenía una media sonrisa maliciosa, el chico de cabellos lilas sin darse cuenta daba pasos hacia atrás sin darse cuenta, también pudo notar el poder que tenía el hombre enfrente de él, el Emperador con paso lento y seguro se acercaba a Trunks

-tú eres el Emperador, verdad -dijo Trunks con una voz segura y el hombre sonrió ampliamente

-se ve que te han hablado de mi -dijo el Emperador acercándose lentamente al chico-seguro que ha sido Roy -Trunks no pudo retroceder mas por que se choco con la pared

-no te me acerques

-que pasa me tienes miedo muchacho

-no lo tengo

-tengo que admitir que Roy tiene muy buen gusto-esas palabras no le gustó como sonó a Trunks -sabes, tú también deberías de haber estado como un recluta … que mala suerte que Roy te ayudó … seguro que tú y yo nos fuéramos divertido mucho junto con Roy

-cállate -gritó Trunks-y para que me has traído aquí

-para divertirme contigo-sonrió el Emperador para luego lamerse los labios que este echo le dio asco a Trunks -y luego matarte delante de Roy, como he hecho todo estos años cuando él tenía una nueva conquista

-Que-dijo Trunks asustado

-que te crees que Roy es de piedra … él ha estado con muchos hombres y ahora que recuerdo con una mujer -el Emperador puso sus palmas de la mano en la pared cada una al lado de la cabeza de Trunks, este por otro lado su respiración era cada vez mas rápida y negaba con la cabeza pensando en lo que le podía ocurrir a él -que creías que todos estos años te estaba esperando a que aparecieras -acercando los labios al oído de Trunks y susurrando-no me digas que tú si le has estado esperando durante todo este tiempo-lamiéndole la oreja, Trunks cerró los ojos con lágrimas, no sabía lo que le pasaba no podía moverse-él primero los prueba a sus amantes y después me los da a mi para divertirme y después acabar con ellos … él es igual o peor que yo-los labios del Emperador bajaban por su cuello y después se dirigió a su boca-solo eres diversión para él, te puedo asegurar que él no tiene sentimientos por nadie -y sin mas beso los labios de Trunks este no le correspondió la misma fuerza que hacia que no pudiera moverse hacia que le correspondiera y eso paso Trunks correspondió el beso con lagrimas -el Emperador se separó y con un movimiento rápido lo acostó en la cama -te preguntaras por que no te puedes mover-Trunks no dijo nada-soy un excelente hechicero por eso no puedes moverte y por eso me corresponderás a todo lo que yo te haga -el Emperador volvió a besar a Trunks en los labios con agresividad y de mientras lo desnudaba, cuando lo tuvo desnudo hizo lo mismo con él mismo, Trunks por otra parte intentaba pensar en otra cosa aunque las lágrimas le salieran sin poder evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho el Emperador sobre que Goten estaba con otros hombres y luego se lo pasará al Emperador pero sobre todo que estuvo con él por diversión y jugar con sus sentimientos se sentía tan herido por eso que dentro de su cuerpo le entro una gran rabia hacia Goten, el Emperador por otro lado estaba besando a Trunks asta que llegó a su miembro y seguidamente se lo introdujo en su boca , Trunks gemía sin poder controlarse asta que no pudo mas, el Emperador con un movimiento hizo que Trunks se introdujera su miembro en la boca poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Trunks haciendo movimientos rápidos hacia delante y hacia atrás asta que el Emperador no pudo mas, seguidamente le puso el Emperador a Trunks boca abajo para penetrarlo bruscamente haciendo movimientos rápidos y fuertes, Trunks se aferraba en las sabanas de la cama asta que sintió que todo acabó, el Emperador se levantó de la cama para vestirse y este se acercó a su oído-espero que hayas disfrutado tanto como yo … seguro que Roy vendrá en cualquier momento para ver el último acto hacia ti-y sin mas el Emperador se fue dejando a Trunks solo llorando, se levantó lentamente para vestirse lentamente cuando acabó intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo estaba cerrada, sin mas se dirigió a la cama y se sentó apoyado en la pared con las rodillas en la cara y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño deseando que su padre o cualquier persona le viniera a sacar de ese lugar

En la zona oscura se encontraban los caballeros de la oscuridad mirando al suelo que había un hombre bastante musculoso y muy mal herido y Roy le tenía el pie en la cabeza

-que pasa Pai ya no eres tan fuerte?-dijo Roy con una media sonrisa sádica

-mocoso … por … me … atacaste-dijo con mucha dificultad Pai

-no es obvio-dijo Roy-y los cuatro caballeros de la oscuridad empezaron a reír maliciosamente

-Roy por que no acabas con este insecto-dijo Riha

-no hace falta que me lo digas-dijo Roy-como hoy me siento buena persona te diré por que te atacado … recuerdas hace diez años-Pai asintió con la cabeza-que buena memoria tienes … la cuestión es que hace diez años fuiste a la dimensión norte que es donde yo pertenecía y sin mas atacaste a los guerreros del planeta Tierra y después enviaste ha este lugar a un niño pequeño … aunque no solo a él … también fuiste a las dimensiones del oeste, sur y este, y de allí enviaste a este lugar a dos niño y una niña … no te suena Pai-dijo con ironía lo último y el hombre lo único que hizo es abrir los ojos como platos, Roy se agachó a su oído sin quitarle el pie de la cabeza -pues esos niños somos nosotros-Roy se levantó y Pai se puso nervioso por que notó como Roy estaba acumulando energía en su mano

-espera … no … me mates … fueron ordenes … del Emperador-dijo Pai

-a si y que me tienes que decir él … hagamos un trato-dijo Roy haciendo desparecer la energía que tenía en la mano-dime algo interesante del Emperador y te perdono la vida

-de acuerdo … escuche decir … que el Emperador … ha ido a la Tierra-los caballeros de la oscuridad se miraron entre si-hizo un hechizo y fue a ese planeta … que solo le permitía estar unos minutos

-y para que fue a la Tierra-dijo Riha enfadada

-asta dentro de dos o tres días él no puede estar en la Tierra con todo su poder

-no te hemos preguntado eso-dijo Roy apretando con su pie la cabeza de Pai

-ha ido a buscar a alguien -dijo Pai, Roy se puso a pensar y en un momento su mente le dijo que Trunks estaba en peligro, sin pensarlo Roy acumuló energía y Pai lo notó-hemos hecho un trato

-se nota que no me conoces-dijo Roy -no soy persona de cumplir tratos ni promesas-y sin mas lanzó la bola energía a Pai y se desintegró, Roy miró a sus compañeros -chicos el Emperador ha ido a por Trunks y se lo ha llevado -los tres chicos se miraron

-vamos a buscar al chico atractivo-dijo Riha

-el Emperador es capaz de matarlo-dijo Daiko

-si es que no lo ha matado ya-continuó Rex

-Trunks está vivo-dijo Roy seriamente

-se ve que ya os habéis unido-dijo Riha con una media sonrisa y Roy la miró

-estás celosa-contesto Roy y Riha sonrió abiertamente

-vallamos al palacio por la vía rápida -dijo Rex, ninguno dijo nada y desparecieron del lugar

Vegeta llegó al mirador donde le esperaba todos menos Goku y Gohan y Bulma se acercó al príncipe

-has encontrado a Trunks Vegeta-dijo Bulma preocupada

-no-dijo el príncipe-no había nada fuera de lo común

-eso quiere decir que no lo han atacado-dijo Videl

-entonces que es lo que a pasado-dijo Bulma

-lo mas seguro es que se lo han llevado-dijo Vegeta enfadado-espero que no haya sido el mocoso pequeño de Kakaroto

-yo no lo creo Vegeta-dijo Bulma-Goten no le haría daño a Trunks

-y como lo sabes-dijo Vegeta-no es el mismo niño de hace diez años

-por que Goten y Trunks se quieren es por eso Vegeta -dijo Bulma

-Que-dijo Vegeta-no digas tonterías

-pero no has visto como se miran los dos-dijo Bulma

-eso es lo que me molesta-susurro Vegeta pero escuchado por todos

-pues lo debes aceptar -dijo Bulma-al igual que yo, como Chichi y Goku

-yo estoy segura que Goten daría la vida por él-dijo Chichi-y lo mismo va por Trunks

-tonterías-fue lo único que dijo Vegeta alejándose del grupo

Trunks estaba aún en la cama en la misma posición que estaba asta que escuchó que alguien habría la puerta y pudo ver que se trataba de Riha

-Trunks por fin que te encuentro -dijo Riha con una sonrisa, Trunks la miró como si fuera un espejismo-pensábamos que el Emperador te podía a ver matado-se acercó al chico, Riha pudo notar que Trunks tenía los ojos hinchados de a ver llorado-te voy ha decir algo …-seriamente- todo lo que te haya dicho el Emperador es mentira-Trunks cambió de expresión a una de tristeza-tenemos que irnos de aquí … si el Emperador no te ha matado es por que lo quería hacer he presencia de Roy …. Vamos-Trunks se levantó con ayuda de Riha ya que este no tenía ningún ánimo-debemos llevarte a la Tierra -los dos salieron de la habitación, estuvieron un rato por los pasillos asta que llegaron una sala muy amplia

-en que lugar estamos-dijo Trunks con voz débil

-estamos en el palacio del Emperador

-Ya veo-dijo con muy pocas ganas Trunks

-Trunks-dijo Riha poniéndose enfrente del chico-si necesitas hablar de algo puedes decirme, puede ser que te pueda ayudar

-no. Gracias -dijo Trunks y Riha suspiró fuertemente

-mira allí esta Rex -dijo Riha con alegría, pero su alegría se desvaneció al ver caer a Rex al suelo, ahora pudo ver el panorama que había en la sala, allí estaba al lado del cuerpo de Rex el Emperador con una sonrisa maliciosa, a su izquierda estaba Daiko bastante agitado y a la derecha Roy sorprendido

-como has podido matar a Rex -gritó Roy y sin pensarlo corrió al cuerpo de Rex

-no creo que puedas curarle Roy-dijo el Emperador -ya sabes a los muertos no les puedes curar ja ja ja

-eres un maldito desgraciado-dijo Roy enfadado y atacándolo con toda su rabia, pero el Emperador los golpes los esquivaba sin ningún problema, Daiko reacciono y empezó atacar también al Emperador sin mucho éxito, el Emperador cansado de esquivar con un movimiento rápido atacó a Daiko con un fuerte puñetazo a la boca del estomago dejándolo inconsciente al instante, Roy al ver esto se en rabió mas y empezó atacar otra vez pero con mas fuerza al Emperador

-no entiendo por que Goten no se transforma en súper saiyan-dijo Trunks

-que es eso-dijo Riha sin comprender

-es una transformación que tiene los saiyans -dijo Trunks-se nos pone el pelo rubio y los ojos turquesas y tenemos mas poder

-puede ser que Roy no se acuerde cómo hacerlo-Trunks siguió viendo el combate al igual que Riha que estaba a favor del Emperador, Riha tenía ganas de entrar y ayudar a Roy pero no pudo tenía miedo y estaba mal por la muerte de Rex -tenemos que salir de aquí … si Roy le pudiera dar un golpe certero podríamos salir de aquí sin ninguna dificultad, por otro lado el Emperador le dio una patada a Roy incrustándolo en la pared, el Emperador se acercó y puso lamo en su cuello apretándolo

-Déjalo -gritó Trunks transformándose en súper saiyan, el Emperador lo miró y sonrió

-valla Roy tu amante vino ayudarte-dijo el Emperador Roy se enfado y sin saber como le quitó las manos de su cuello-esto va a ser muy divertido-Trunks empezó atacar al Emperador y Roy hizo lo mismo pero este estaba mal herido y pudo ver como el Emperador daba golpes sin compasión a Trunks, mientras tanto Riha fue donde estaba Daiko y lo cogió hizo una seña a Roy que este entendió, Trunks estaba mal herido en el suelo pero consciente, Roy se puso enfrente del Emperador y con sus manos formó un triangulo y sin mas del triangulo salió una energía hacia el Emperador que este no pudo esquivar hacionde que se chocara contra la pared, Roy con rapidez cogió a Trunks y fue don de Riha que esta llevaba a Daiko y la chica abrió el portal y sin mas se metieron dentro de este

En un momento Roy y Riha aparecieron en los jardines de la Corporación Capsula

-cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que fuimos a la zona oscura-dijo Riha

-creo que un día-dijo recuperando la respiración Roy-ya han debido de salir de la habitación del tiempo

-y donde queda eso-preguntó Riha

-en los cielos -dijo Roy-creo que deberíamos ir

-usemos la transmisión instantánea-dijo Riha-es que no tengo ganas de volar

-hazla tú-dijo Roy poniéndose de pie con Trunks

-creo que deberías de hablar con él cuando despertara-dijo Riha refiriéndose a Trunks

-por que

-cuando lo encontré bastante raro

-de acuerdo hablaré-dijo Roy

-eh desde cuando me haces tanto caso

-desde ahora-dijo Roy-venga marchémonos de aquí

-de acuerdo-Riha sin pensarlo tocó a Daiko y Roy y desaparecieron del lugar

En la plataforma celestial estaban todos fuera menos Vegeta que había entrado solo en la habitación del tiempo

-creéis que podéis derrotar a ese Emperador-dijo Chichi

-no lo se-dijo Goku-nunca le he visto luchar, no se cual es su verdadero nivel de combate

-Bulma no te preocupes-dijo Gohan-encontraremos a Trunks

-es que lo peor de todo es que Vegeta quiere matar a Goten por que piensa que es su culpa-dijo Bulma

-ya sabes que su carácter -dijo Gohan y en ese momento apareció Riha con el cuerpo de Daiko y Roy con el cuerpo de Trunks, Bulma al ver a su hijo se asustó y fue corriendo hacia Roy seguida por los demás

-Goten que le pasó-dijo Bulma

-Goten, hijo que te pasó-dijo Chichi preocupada

-Roy debes de estar feliz de que alguien se preocupe por ti-dijo Riha -ahora que recuerdo si se han preocupado por ti … recuerdas esa chica tan pesada-Roy hizo una mueca de fastidio-me acuerdo como se te enganchaba al cuello y se preocupaba por ti … aunque era muy bonita

-deja de decir estupideces -dijo enfadado Roy-no soportaba esa chica

-y por que habláis en pasado-dijo un hombrecito verde que era Dende, Roy le miró con una sonrisa

-yo no la soportaba-dijo Roy -muy pesada para mi gusto

- bueno si hablamos en pasado es por que está muerta-dijo Riha comos nada-mas que nada Roy la mató, por pesada

-si-dijo Roy-Dende me alegra mucho verte

-a si Goten-dijo Dende-curaré a Trunks

-yo curaré a Diko-dijo Riha

-oye donde está Rex -dijo Gohan

-está muerto-fueran las palabras de Roy-el Emperador lo ha matado, y por poco nos mata a nosotros, logremos escapar de suerte

-Trunks estaba con el Emperador-dijo Bulma

-exacto-dijo Riha-vino ha este planeta y se lo llevó -Roy miró a Gohan y a Goku

-se nota que habéis hecho progresos allí dentro-dijo Roy-el Emperador aún sigue siendo mas fuerte que vosotros

-entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es cavar tu tumba Roy-dijo Daiko

-y yo la tuya-dijo Roy-sabes me hace feliz que me llames por mi nombre

-mejor te llamaré Goten, te gusta-dijo Daiko y Roy se enfadó y se tiró encima suyo para darle un golpe

-te prohíbo que me llames a si-dijo Roy

-mira que miedo me das enano-dijo Daiko levantándose y después lo hizo Roy

-odiaba que me llamaras a si-gritó Roy detrás de Daiko

-recuerdo cuando éramos -dijo Riha -ellos dos se la pasaban a si

-podrías contarme cosas-dijo Chichi interesada

-quieres saber que hacíamos allí abajo-dijo Riha-creo que Roy tenía siete, ocho o nueve años

-tenía ocho años-dijo Roy

-oye no tengo tan buena memoria-dijo Riha

-yo recuerdo como llorabas-dijo Roy

-o si es verdad-dijo Daiko y Riha cada vez estaba mas enfadada-recuerdo que bebíamos agua con sus lloriqueos

-si, recuerdo que me saciaba-dij Roy y Riha harta de escucharlos les dio un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza

-eh eso dolió-dijo Daiko, y los que estaban allí empezaron a reírse

-eres una chica violenta-dijo Roy-como sigas a si no te casaras ni tendrás hijos

-no se para que dices eso-dijo Riha-tú me dijiste que serías el padre de mis hijos

-oye no estoy tan loco-dijo Roy

-cambiaré de tema-dijo Riha-creo que si sobrevivo en la lucha contra el Emperador me quedaré en este planeta … es muy bonito

-no puedo creer que te tenga que aguantar-dijo Roy-tú también te querrías quedar Daiko?

-no esta el planeta … y se parece al mío natal …. Además en este planeta parece que hay chicas bonitas

-entonces si estamos vivos después de acabar con el Emperador … nos quedaremos en este planeta-dijo Riha-aunque también hay chicos guapos-mirando a Trunks y se entristeció-que pena que no seas de mi acera

-Riha cállate-dijo Roy-no ves que ellos no saben

-como si los tuyos si lo supieran-dijo Riha

-no ves que a mi se me nota-dijo Roy con una sonrisa

-dejar decir tonterías -dijo Daiko-recordad que tenemos poco tiempo, debemos entrenar para la pelea

-tienes razón-dijo Roy y Riha al mismo tiempo

Continuará ……………………………….

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo que a mi me ha encantado hacerlo ... gracioas a todos por dejarme comentarios y perdonar por las faltas de ortografía


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de autora: **_antes que nada perdonar por la tardanza, es que me había quedado un poco bloqueada .... espero que os guste este capitulo y perdón por las faltas de ortografía que seguro que hay alguna ... gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero recibir alguno mas, ahora os dejo con el capítulo _

Capitulo 7

Los tres caballeros de la oscuridad estaban en el borde de la plataforma celestial mirando lo que pasaba en la Tierra, Roy notó que ha Trunks le ocurría algo ya que estaba distante con él y esto lo entristecía

-los habitantes de este planeta son aburridos-dijo Daiko haciendo una mueca de fastidio

-podríamos hacer algo para que haiga diversión-dijo Riha con una sonrisa

-ya se lo que voy hacer-dijo Roy con malicia

-ni se te ocurra hacer nada a los habitantes de este planeta- Daiko y Riha se giraron para ver a Goku que estaba detrás de ellos bastante serio

-y que me vas hacer saiyan-dijo Roy girándose para estar cara a cara con Goku-me vas a castigar ja ja ja -Riha y Daiko al ver el semblante serio de Goku decidieron irse de ese lugar-tú no eres nadie para impedir que haga algo-a Goku no le gustó la actitud del chico y sin pensarlo se acercó a Roy y lo cogió del brazo fuertemente, todos que estaban en la plataforma celestial se asustaron por la reacción de Roy y por la actitud del saiyan puro

-yo soy tu padre te guste o no ... y como hagas alguna tontería yo mismo me encargaré de darte una lección ... y de a partir de ahora tendrás respeto hacia a mi

-no soy un niño al que puedes manipular con tus amenazas ... y por tu bien será mejor que me sueltes

-te soltaré cuando yo quiera, Goten

-quien te crees quien eres ... no eres nada para mi ... lo único que me inspiras es odio, por lo mal padre que has sido, por tu egoísmo, eres la peor persona que he podido conocer ...-Roy no pudo continuar por que Goku le dio un guantazo en la cara que inmediata mente le soltó del brazo, el chico se tocó la mejilla derecha con los ojos llorosos no por el dolor del golpe si no por el dolor que le causaba interiormente, ya que su padre de lo que recordaba Goten nunca le había puesto la mano encima ni a él ni a Gohan, ese golpe significaba cuando un padre pega a un hijo que se porta mal y eso Goten lo comprendió y se sentía arrepentido por la actitud que había tenido con todos y sobre todo con su padre, lentamente el chico miró a la cara a su padre con vergüenza por lo que había dicho, en cambio Goku seguía igual de serio

-vas ha seguir diciendo mas tonterías, y recuerda que soy tu padre-dijo Goku con seriedad y Goten negó con la cabeza, el saiyan puro notó que el golpe había hecho efecto en el chico -respóndeme

-no-dijo Goten en un susurro que solo pudo escuchar Goku, los demás pudieron oír todo menos esto -lo siento-aguantándose las ganas de llorar que eso notó Goku

-espero que de ahora en adelante seas mas responsable y tengas mas respeto hacia todos nosotros Goten

-si lo tendré-dijo Goten derramando alguna lágrima, Goku suspiró y su semblante se suavizo

-Goten, debes de entender ....

-yo me lo merecía-dijo rápidamente el chico-no he sido una buena persona ... todo lo que me pasa me lo merezco ...-agachando la cabeza mirando al suelo y llorando

-eso no es verdad Goten, solo has tenido la mala suerte que ese tipo te llevara lejos -dijo Goku acercándose a su hijo y abrazándolo y Goten le correspondió

-yo nunca te odiado, papa-Goku sonrió por que su hijo le dijo papa -yo no siento todo lo que te he dicho, solo tenía que culpar a alguien, y te culpe a ti ... perdóname papa

-no te preocupes-dijo Goku abrazándolo con fuerza para que nadie se lo quitase de nuevo-y no te tengo que perdonar nada, entiendo lo que has pasado ... y un padre perdona todo a sus hijos ... aunque el que me tienes que perdonar eres tú

-yo-dijo Goten separándose de su padre y quitándose las lágrimas -de que

-nunca devi compararte con tu hermano Gohan ... y te solté para que cayeras en el agujero

-eso está olvidado ... además el tío que sobrevivió ya está muerto -con una sonrisa arrogante Goten -no podías hacer nada, él te atacaba con el poder de la mente

-ya pero

-nada-dijo Goten con una sonrisa de felicidad y extendiendo la mano derecha, Goku miró este acto sin entender-comencemos de nuevo, como padre e hijo ... que dices, papa -Goku sonrió y le dio la mano

-de acuerdo hijo-los dos separaron las manos-Goten me podrías decir que le pasa a Trunks? le noto distraído como pensando en alguna cosa

-no lo se -dijo Goten-Riha me dijo que hablara con él, seguramente que el mal nacido del Emperador le ha hecho algo, la cuestión es que e intentado hablar con él pero sin éxito

-pues creo que deberías intentarlo todas las veces que haga falta-aconsejó Goku-cuando tu madre está enfadada tengo que insistir mucho para que me esccuche y me perdone, aunque hay veces le digo que me perdone sin saber lo que la hecho, las mujeres son complicadas

-por eso yo prefiero a los hombres-Goku le miró y Goten para no dar explicaciones se fue corriendo para buscar a Trunks

Goten se dirigió a dentro de la plataforma asta que encontró a Trunks en la parte alta, cuando lo vio se dirigió a él lentamente que estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas en la cara mirando un punto en el suelo, Goten al estar al lado suyo se sentó en el suelo con las piernas estiradas

-Trunks-dijo Goten al no recibir respuesta suspiró-he estado hablando con mi padre-tampoco recibió respuesta-y nos hemos reconciliado -arto que no contestara se enfadó-no es para tanto lo que te haya hecho el Emperador para que no me hables -Trunks le miró con tristeza y esto lo notó Goten y se suavizo

-por que-fue lo que dijo Trunks

-por que, el que … Trunks si no te explicas no te podré entender -dijo Goten

-yo creía -mirando al suelo Trunks-que yo era importante para ti

-claro que lo eres

-por que mientes Goten … yo pensé … por que me utilizaste

-yo no te utilizado … espera un momento que es l que te ha dicho el Emperador

-la verdad … eso es lo que me ha dicho

-Sabes, yo creía que eras mas inteligente, pero me he dado cuenta que no lo eres -Trunks le volvió a mirar-si prefieres creerle a él aya tú, eso me demuestra que yo para ti he sido un capricho de niño rico

-como te atreves ha decirme eso-dijo enfadado Trunks-tú no sabes lo que ese Emperador me ha hecho

-si no me lo dices no lo sabré

-él … me ….-Trunks no pudo seguir hablando por que se puso a llorar y Goten al ver como estaba el chico de cabellos lilas supo lo que le hizo el Emperador

-ese maldito-dijo enfadado Goten-como se atrevido

-él me dijo-siguió Trunks y Goten le miró-que tú

-que yo que … dímelo Trunks

-me dijo que con la personas que estabas tú, luego se la pasabas a él y después la matabais

-eso no es verdad … y tu vas y le crees

-que quieres que haga … yo no se lo que has hecho en estos diez años

-es verdad que estado con otros chicos pero yo nunca se los he prestado ni nada parecido … él tiene obsesión por mi … Trunks me tienes que creer yo no he estado confabulado con el Emperador … no puedo creer que le creas a él antes que a mi, y eso que me conoces desde que éramos bebes … me decepcionas … será mejor que me vaya, ahora entiendo que nosotros dos no tendríamos futuro -Goten se levantó para marcharse del lugar pero Trunks le agarró del brazo y el chico con pelo negro le miró

-me alegra que tu padre y tú vayáis aclarado vuestras diferencias

-adiós, cuando acabe todo esto, te aseguro que no me volverás a ver -soltándose del agarre

-Goten, perdona por no creerte y confiar en ti … yo siempre desde que éramos niños he confiado en ti -sonriendo- y mira que hemos hecho travesuras … solo quiero que me entiendas

-yo te entiendo perfectamente … se lo que es el hacer algo que no quieres hacer

-perdona por no creerte … yo te amo

-entonces me crees -Trunks afirmó con la cabeza y Goten sonrió -entonces tendrás que hacer algo para que te perdone

-el que

-pues-pensando-solo me conformaré si me das un beso-Trunks sonrió y después le besó en los labios rápidamente-yo esperaba algo mas largo

-de acuerdo-Trunks se acercó a los labios de Goten y se besaron, los dos le estaban poniendo mucha pasión en el beso, Goten le puso las manos en la cabeza y Trunks puso sus manos en el cuerpo de Goten para estar mas juntos, asta que escucharon un ruido y los dos se separaron rápidamente y miraron a la dirección del sonido, allí estaban todos menos Bra, Pan y Vegeta ( que este estaba en la habitación del tiempo)observándolos con una sonrisa

-guau Roy que apasionado eres-dijo Riha

-quieres que te demuestre lo apasionado que soy-dijo Goten acercándose a la chica

-pues la verdad es que …-Goten estaba al lado de ella y sin mas la beso en los labios y después de un rato se separaron y el hijo menor de Goku con una sonrisa, los presentes menos Daiko estaban sorprendidos

-ya sabía yo que te gustaba-dijo Goten

-te tengo que recordar, que ya te había probado … aunque me fuese gustado el beso del chico atractivo de ojos bonitos, ya sabes el hijo del príncipe-Trunks se sonrojó

-y por que no se lo pides -sugerió Goten

-de veras -dijo con alegría Riha

-oye no me metáis n vuestras cosas-gritó Trunks

-aunque podríamos hacer un trío -dijo Riha

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Goten con una sonrisa viendo las caras de los presentes-que Trunks te apuntas

-yo no pienso hacer nada de eso-dijo Trunks

-podéis dejar de hablar de esas cosas-dijo Chichi sonrojada

-Me da la impresión que ella nunca lo ha hecho-dijo Riha -oye Daiko, estaría muy bien que ella hiciera el trío contigo y conmigo

-la verdad es que no está nada mal esta mujer, aunque la otra tampoco está mal -dijo Daiko

-no nos metáis en nuestras cosas-dijeron a la vez Bulma y Chichi

-chicos no os metáis con ellas -dijo Goten y de repente empezaron a reír todos

-chicos, si queremos vencer al Emperador, será mejor que empecemos a entrenar-dijo Gohan, los guerreros a firmaron y se fueron a fuera de la plataforma para empezar a entrenar, al fin salió Vegeta de la habitación del tiempo y al ver a su hijo mayor sonrió por ver que el muchacho estaba bien, como quedaba otro día para que llegara el Emperador Goku decidió entrar ese último día a la habitación del tiempo con Goten y Trunks que este no había entrenado, ese día pasó rápidamente y los tres salieron de la habitación, estaban todos fuera y de repente escucharon un terremoto que provenía de la Tierra

-chicos algo mala está pasando a los habitantes de la Tierra-dijo preocupado Dende -unos seres están atacando y matando a los terrícolas -los tres caballeros de la oscuridad fueron al borde de la plataforma y los demás les siguieron

-ese maldito del Emperador a invocado a los seres de la zona oscura-dijo Daiko seriamente

-que son esas cosas-dijo Gohan

-ha traído a los zombis, a los gigantes y a las criaturas -dijo Riha -y algunos luchadores que viven en la zona oscura

-será mejor que vallamos -dijo Goku

-un consejo-dijo Goten -a los zombis no los toquéis

-por que-dijo Vegeta

-por que ellos trasmiten enfermedades al tocarlos … y son mortales … y el antídoto no está en este planeta -dijo Riha

-entonces a que esperamos-dijo Picolo sin mas todos los guerreros empezaron a volar para ir acabar con esos seres

Continuará ………………………………………

**MILK GOKU **


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA AUTORA: **_Aquí os traigo el último capítulo y espero que os guste ... gracias por todos los comentarios y espero recibir comentarios a ver si os pareció bien el final ... otra cosa no soy nada buena con las peleas por eso disculparme ... perdonar por las faltas ortograficas que he tenido ... os dejo con el capítulo _

Capitulo 8

Los guerreros llegaron a tierra donde antes existía una ciudad, todos miraron el lugar y lo que vieron fue a cinco seres enormes hecho de roca, también había unos seres pequeños de color verde

-esas criaturas verdes las recuerdo e hace diez años-dijo Picolo

-si es cierto-continuó Gohan-estas criaturas fueron las que atacaron a Goten y Trunks

-estas criaturas son muy rápidas-dijo Daiko con seriedad

-eso ya lo sabía-dijo Trunks en un susurro que fue escuchado por todos

-a parte que si te agarra te absorbe la energía-dijo Goten

-estas son la criaturas que aparecieron hace poco en una ciudad-dijo Picolo mirando a Goten -aunque tú te deshiciste de estos bichos verdes con mucha facilidad

-nunca pensé que me pidieras que me deshiciera de estas criaturas -dijo Goten dando unos pasos asta las criaturas con seriedad, estas al verlo lo miraron y con una rapidez asombrosa se dirigieron a Goten, que este sonrió de medio lado y estiró su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta, una de las criaturas saltó para agarrarse al cuerpo de Goten y este lo único que hizo fue cerrar la palma de su mano con rapidez, y en ese momento todas las criaturas que había explotaron, Goten bajó el brazo con lentitud y miró a los guerreros que se notaba que estaban sorprendidos menos Daiko y Riha

-guau-dijo Gohan asombrado-cuando has aprendido hacer eso … ha sido increíble

-valla hermanito nunca pensé que te sorprendiera por hacer algo tan simple, como los hechizos -dijo Goten mirando a los seres enormes de piedra

-esos gigantes de piedra los destruiré de un solo golpe-dijo Vegeta marchándose volando hacia uno de los gigantes

-si que es presumido el príncipe-dijo Daiko

-será muy atractivo -dijo Riha y todos la miraron-pero es muy arrogante

-tienes un pésimo gusto para los hombres, Riha-dijo Goten

-sabes que con esas palabras que has dicho te estás incluyendo a ti, y al chico atractivo-mirando a Trunks al decir esto último Riha

-creo que no es el momento de discutir por tonterías-dijo Daiko y los otros dos caballeros de la oscuridad asintieron con la cabeza

-vamos acabar con todos esos gigantes-dijo Picolo con voz de mando y los guerreros le siguieron menos Daiko, Goten y Riha

-nosotros no tenemos de seguir sus ordenes-dijo Riha

-no-dijo Goten-además esos gigantes son muy fáciles de vencer

-nosotros nos ocuparemos de los zombis -dijo Daiko girándose a su derecha y Goten y Riha hicieron lo mismo -por lo que puedo ver, hay quince zombis

-cinco para cada uno-dijo Goten-estoy seguro que yo acabaré primero con ellos

-ni lo sueñes Roy-dijo Riha, los tres caballeros de la oscuridad concentraron energía en sus palmas de la mano -seré yo quien acabe con ellos con mas rapidez-y cada uno lanzó la bola de energía acabando cada uno de ellos a cinco zombis

-hemos quedado en empate-dijo Daiko

-tendremos que desempatar en otro momento-dijo Riha -no lo crees Roy-la chica miró a Goten que este la había dado la espalda y mirando con rabia ha alguien que tenía en frente de él, Riha y Daiko miraron donde miraba Goten y se sorprendieron al ver allí en frente al Emperador que tenía una sonrisa retorcida, rápidamente Riha y Daiko se pusieron serios

-a llegado la hora de acabar con la existencia de los caballeros de la oscuridad-dijo el Emperador -por lo que puedo ver vuestros amigos de este planeta no pueden acabar con los gigantes … se ve que no les habéis dicho la forma de matarlos

-mierda-susurró Daiko-Roy … ves donde están tu padre y los demás y diles como se pueden destruir esos gigantes -Goten le miró -Riha y yo entretendremos al Emperador

-estás loco-dijo Goten-si os dejo él os matará sin pensarlo

-es el riesgo que corremos-ahora dijo Riha con seriedad -vete, y dile a todos como se destruyen esos gigante, lo único que están haciendo es malgastar energía- Goten no dijo nada, y los otros dos se abalanzaron para atacar al Emperador, Goten sin pensarlo se fue volando donde estaban Goku y sus amigos, al llegar al lugar pudo ver la desesperación de todos ellos al no poder contra esos gigantes

-chicos-gritó Goten y todos le prestaron atención-se me olvidó deciros la forma de matar a esos gigantes

-Que-gritó Picolo enfadado-di nos como acabar con estos monstruos … los destruimos y se vuelven a juntar

-no entiendo como no lo habéis descubierto-dijo Goten-yo no tardé tanto en descubrirlo

-quieres decirlo de una puñetera vez-gritó Vegeta enfadado

-de acuerdo-dijo Goten-en su cabeza tienen un punto de color rojo, si le dais a este punto los matáis, si no acertáis seguirán vivos … ahora solo tenéis que demostrar que tenéis buena puntería-estiró su brazo y con su mano hizo la forma de una pistola -os demostraré la buena puntería que tengo -disparó una pequeña bola de energía y esta fue a parar a la frente del gigante al punto rojo y en ese momento el monstruo explotó, Goten miró a los guerreros -es muy sencillo, no lo creéis -los guerreros lo miraron con enfado y rápidamente miraron a los gigantes, estos al saber como matarlos hicieron lo mismo que Goten destruyendo con mucha facilidad a las gigantes

-Goten -dijo Goku-donde están Riha y Daiko?

-ellos están peleando contra el Emperador -dijo Goten- por eso debemos darnos prisa-todos con rapidez se fueron donde estaban Riha, Daiko y el Emperador, cuando llegaron aterrizaron a tierra, y lo que vieron les sorprendió sobre todo a Goten, Goten miro a suelo y lo primero que vio fue a Daiko en el suelo y con sangre en su cuerpo y no aparentaba que se fuera mover, luego miró a los pies del Emperador que ahí en el suelo y muy mal herida estaba Riha intentando aferrarse a la poca vida que la quedaba, Goten miró con ira al Emperador que este tenía una sonrisa sádica

-no debías de haberlos dejado solos-dijo el Emperador y Goten cerró sus puños con fuerza haciendo que de ellos saliera electricidad -en el fondo se lo merecían -el Emperador con un dedo de la mano a puntó al pecho de Riha y sin mirarla disparó haciendo que la chica muriera

-NO-gritó Goten con todas sus fuerzas, sin pensarlo se lanzó atacar al Emperador con una rapidez asombrosa que ninguno de los guerreros pudieron notar cuando Goten golpeó al Emperador, este por causa del golpe se alejó e inmediatamente cuando Goten le iba atacar otra vez el Emperador lo detuvo, ahora el Emperador estaba con ventaja, Goten lo estaba pasando mal y los guerreros no aguantaron mas observando el combate, y sin mas todos decidieron atacar al Emperador, el Emperador ahora que estaba siendo atacado por todos lo estaba pasando mal asta que un golpe de Goku lo envió a tierra haciendo un cráter, este se levantó con algo de dificultad y miró a Goten a los ojos y este hizo lo mismo ya que lo tenía en frente, en ese momento Goten empezó a caminar hacia tras y sus ojos se agrandaron, Goku y los demás se dieron cuenta del estado del hijo menor de Goku, Goten miró a su padre con temor -debemos de largarnos de aquí-susurró Goten que solo lo escuchó su padre

-por que-dijo Goku

-está haciendo un hechizo-dijo Goten -con los hechizos puede matar a millones de personas

-no puede ser, él solo te está mirando-dijo Goku sin entender

-por que solo vamos a sobrevivir él y yo -dijo Goten

-no se que quieres decir con eso, mocoso-dijo Vegeta que aterrizó al lado de ellos-pero si lo atacamos ahora puede ser que eso que dices que está haciendo no funcione

-es verdad -dijo con alegría Goku-se ve que al estar haciendo eso está vulnerable, que su defensa está baja … si utilizamos todos todo nuestro poder podremos acabar con él-Goku miró a los demás y los hizo ir donde estaban y les explico lo que habían planeado y ellos sin rechistar aceptaron y empezaron a concentrarse, Goku se transformó en tercer nivel, Vegeta, Gohan y Trunks en segundo nivel y Picolo concentró todas sus energías, en ese momento todos se extrañaron por que Goten no se transformaba -Goten, por que no te transformas en súper saiyan?

-es que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago-contestó Goten- y creo que si me transformo y mi cuerpo al no estar transformado durante mucho tiempo, creo que lo puede resentir -nadie dijo nada -será mejor que matemos a ese cabrón -todos se concentraron, Vegeta con su final flash, Trunks con el mismo ataque que su padre, Picolo con su granada, Goku y Gohan con el Ka me Ha me Ha y Goten hizo el mismo ataque que su padre y su hermano aunque estos se sorprendieron al escucharlo decirlo mal, todos al tener toda la energía se la lanzaron al Emperador, este al ser alcanzado por todos lo ataques gritó, el humo cuando se dispersó Goten se acercó al cuerpo del Emperador que estaba tumbado en el suelo, el chico se sorprendió cuando vio que el Emperador se movía e intentaba hablar

-eres inmortal-dijo en un susurro Goten, de repente el chico se puso serio y concentró energía

-Roy-dijo el Emperador con dificultad-no …. Me mates … yo te enseñado todo … perdóname la vida -Goten le miró con enfado y de repente esbozó un sonrisa

-te recuerdo que tu me enseñaste a no pedir clemencia-dijo Goten-ni tener compasión por nadie … durante he estado a tus ordenes he matado a tanta gente … me decían perdóname la vida … y ha estas alturas no suelo tener compasión por nadie … por que tú nunca la tuviste conmigo …. Cuando yo tenía diez y once años … cuando te suplicaba que me dejaras por que me hacías daño … asta que llegó un momento que me dio igual lo que me hicieras … por que sabía que algún día me iba a vengar de ti

-Roy-dijo con dificultad el Emperador

-mi nombre es Goten-y sin mas el chico le lanzó la bola de energía que estaba preparando, Goten cuando el polvo desapareció vio que el cuerpo del Emperador no tenía vida y al momento el cuerpo desapareció, Goten al ver que el cuerpo del Emperador desapareció se arrodilló al suelo y sin mas empezó a llorar por toda la angustia que había tenido durante toda su vida, los guerreros que estaban detrás de Goten sabía por que estaba llorando, Trunks iba a ir para consolarle pero Goku se adelantó, el saiyan puro de pelo alborotado se puso a la altura de su hijo menor, este al darse cuenta que estaba su padre lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y llorando -lo siento mucho papa-sin dejar de abrazar a su padre

-no tienes que sentir nada-dijo Goku

-por ser la peor persona del mundo-dijo Goten-si supieras todas las vidas que he matado, ni siquiera querrías acercarte a mi

-no digas eso Goten-se acercó Gohan poniéndole la mano en el hombro y Goten lo miró-a ti te borraron tu memoria y después te dijeron que hacer el mal era bueno … y cuando paso eso solo eras un niño

-por haber hecho todo eso aún me quieres como hermano-dijo Goten y Gohan le sonrió

-claro que si-dijo Gohan dándole un abrazo-además tienes una sobrina que está deseando conocerte -los dos se separaron

-a mi también me gustaría conocerla mejor-dijo Goten con una sonrisa y después miró a Vegeta-aunque me interesa conocer mas a la hija del príncipe-Vegeta lo miró con enfado-estoy seguro que esa niña cuando sea mas mayor estará muy pero que muy bien

-te acercas a mi hija y te romperé los huesos de tu cuerpo-dijo Vegeta-la cuestión si no es mi hijo es mi hija

-es que tu familia es muy atractiva-contestó Goten

-que tal si vamos a la plataforma celestial -dijo Picolo empezando a volar y detrás de él, Gohan, Goku y Vegeta, Goten iba a empezar a volar y Trunks se le acercó

-me alegra que valla salido todo bien-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa

-si-dijo Goten mirando al suelo

-siento mucho lo de tus tres amigos

-ellos fueron mi familia y amigos-Trunks sin poder contenerse acarició la mejilla de Goten y este le miró poniendo su mano en la mano que la tenía en la mejilla -te amo Trunks

-yo también te amo Goten-Trunks se acercó a los labios de Goten y los beso dulcemente, cuando se separaron los dos se miraron-será mejor que vallamos a la plataforma celestial-Goten miró ese lugar y notó que los cuerpos de Riha y Daiko ya no estaban y sonrió, al ver que Trunks ya había empezado a volar Goten hizo lo mismo, al cabo de un rato de vuelo llegaron todos al mismo tiempo a la plataforma celestial, cuando llegaron Bulma abrazó fuertemente a su hijo Trunks y asta al mismo Vegeta, Chichi hizo lo mismo con Gohan, con su marido y con su hijo menor, Videl rápidamente cuando su esposo fue soltado por su suegra ella abrazó a Gohan y después su hija Pan abrazó a su padre, al cabo de una hora todos decidieron ir a descansar a sus casas, en la casa de Goku todo era felicidad por que su hijo Goten estaba con ellos otra vez y ahora sabían los padres de Goten que nada malo le ocurriría a Goten otra vez, Goku y su hijo menor a la medida que pasaba el tiempo su relación de padre e hijo iba cada vez mejor al igual que con su hermano Gohan, pero lo que mas le gustaba a Goten era pasar mas tiempo con Trunks asta que pasó un año y Bulma decidió dar una fiesta e invitó a todos los amigos, todos fueron y Goten dieron la gran noticia de que se iban a vivir juntos, a Chichi y a Goku no les hicieron mucha gracia esa noticia por que Goten solo hacía un año que vivía con ellos, pero al final lo aceptaron por que es ley de vida que los hijo se vallan de casa y estén con su pareja y también sabía que Trunks y Goten se querían mucho

FIN

_Que paséis un buen día y semana _

**MILK GOKU **


End file.
